Derrière le masque de la haine et de la colère
by Yukilah
Summary: Qu'est ce qui nous manque lorsqu'on est multimilliardaire, surdoué, sexy, et idolâtré par tout le monde ?... L'amour évidemment ! Daniel, un jeune lycéen rebelle, va sans s'en rendre compte, rencontrer pour la toute première fois l'amour auprès de quelqu'un qu'il ne soupçonnera guère. Et cette personne est... (Yaoi) J'en dirais pas plus ! Vous n'avez qu'à lire.
1. Chapter 1

**Derrière le masque de la haine et de la colère**

**Chapitre 1 :**

Encore une rentrée qui s'annonçait agréablement bien merdique, pensa Daniel, aussi chiante que la dernière. Le brun détestait vraiment ces rentrées, où il devait porter un uniforme bleu sombre, une chemise blanche et des chaussures pareillement identiques aux restes de sa classe, tout au long de l'année scolaire. Ca ne mettait pas du tout son apparence physique de rêve en valeur, ceci, depuis qu'il l'avait découvert pendant les vacances, lors d'une virée sur la plage avec ses cousines et ses parents. Et çà, çà l'agaçait au plus haut point. Comment cacher un superbe corps, comme le sien, faisant chavirer toutes les nanas et certains mecs, sous ces affreuses combinaisons. Heureusement que l'uniforme de l'école ne comportait pas de masque de carnaval, parcequ'il ne voulait pas aussi cacher son visage, qui selon certains ressemblait à celui d'un ange, alors là pas question ! Daniel n'était pas très grand mais sa taille moyenne faisait craquer certaines filles.

Il soupira pour la énième fois et balaya la cour de récré du regard. Dire qu'il devrait supporter encore une année de plus dans cet enfer. Ce n'est pas qu'il était nul en cours ou bien un de ces fainéants qui bâclaient leurs études, loin de là, mais il s'ennuyait fermement durant la classe. Il se considérait déjà comme un surdoué n'ayant rien à faire avec ces bandes de nases ne savant même pas réciter une table de 2 correctement mais son père lui avait rétorqué **« Fils, je sais que tu es dix fois plus intelligent que tes camarades, voir plus que les enseignants même, mais pour le bien de notre image de marque et afin de devenir mon digne successeur, et je sais que tu le seras, tu dois impérativement terminer ta dernière année au lycée ».**

_ Et puis quoi encore ? grommela le jeune homme en jaugeant d'un regard mauvais, la cour remplit d'élèves. J'ai déjà du mal à ne pas m'énerver en voyant ces incapables bouger dans tous les sens, mais de là à me tenir correctement en classe…me demandais pas de respirer sous l'eau.

En effet, dès que le cours de maths de la classe TC-23 commençait, le jeune prodige avait du mal à contenir son calme devant l'explication du prof. Au bout de seulement 15 minutes, il se leva de sa place du fond de la salle et se dirigea vers la porte. Tous les élèves se retournèrent vers lui, le regardant traverser la salle. Quand il fut au pas de la porte le prof de maths déclara :

_ M. Fuji, où est-ce que vous allez comme ça ? Veuillez immédiatement reprendre votre place. Et pour vous apprendre les bonnes manières, vous allez rester 2 heures ici en retenue.

Daniel soupira, exaspéré et fit mine de se retourner pour faire un pas mais s'arrêta.

_ Vous savez quoi ? Aller vous faire foutre! Votre cours est complètement nul. Et de plus, je n'ai pas de temps à perdre.

_ Comment osez-vous m'insulter M. Fuji ? S'indigna le prof, retirez tout de suite ce que vous aviez dit tout à l'heure et pour votre gouverne ce sera 5 heures de colle au lieu de 2.

_ Collez vous vous-même au tableau noir si ça vous chante, fit-il nonchalant, mais moi je vous répète que je n'ai rien à faire ici. Sur ce, bon vent !

Tout en disant cela, Daniel sortit de la classe sous les yeux ébahis des élèves et sous la colère fulgurante du prof. Dès qu'il fut dehors, des murmures et des ragots fusaient dans toute la salle. Daniel n'avait jamais jusqu'à présent insulté un prof durant ces années de lycée, mais là, il en avait plus que mare de toujours resté sage dans son coin et d'obéir docilement aux ordres. Et cette dernière année fit la goutte d'eau de trop faisant déborder la vase, c'est-à-dire sa patience.

Le cours de science de 11h fut pire, à peine 5 mn en labo, il balança tous les éprouvettes et les tubes à essaie à travers la pièce comme une furie, renversant les tables et saupoudré le sol de produits chimiques. Avant de sortir, il déclara calmement tout en saluant de la main :

_ A tout à l'heure les gars !

****A suivre...

Un(des) petit(s) review(s)?


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2 :**

A l'heure du déjeuner, quand Daniel s'introduisit dans la cantine, tous les regards convergeaient vers lui et des murmures troublaient le brusque silence de la pièce. Au fur et à mesure qu'il pénétrait dans la pièce, certaines filles lui faisaient les yeux doux et d'autres lui susurraient à l'oreille des flatteries du genre : « Hey beau brun sexy, appelle moi dès que t'as le temps, j'suis déjà hyper hot rien qu'à te voir,… ». Daniel avança vers la file d'attente, mais dès qu'il y arriva, tout le monde se poussa pour lui faire place.

_ Que puis-je faire pour vous jeune homme ? demanda la responsable du partage du repas d'une voix autoritaire

C'était une femme dans la quarantaine, avec un chignon roux presque sévère, des yeux presque noisettes, un corps presque gros, bref, que des « presques », songea Daniel. Même le ton qu'elle avait employé se faisait presque sévère. Cependant, cela n'empêcha pas le jeune homme de lui faire un peu de charme. Il s'accouda donc au comptoir face à la femme, les yeux fixant ceux de cette dernière et dit d'une voix lente et un peu trop mielleuse à son goût :

_ Salut beauté !

A cette appellation, la femme s'empourpra et vira encore plus rouge à la suite de sa phrase.

_ Tu sais quoi, je te trouve super…_ (Laide)_…sexy aujourd'hui, dommage que je n'ai pas encore l'âge légale pour me marier, mais crois-moi, je t'épouserais sur le champ devant toute l'école…_ (Beurk ! j'ose dire çà moi ?)_… si çà avait été le cas

_ A…ah bon ? Bégaya la rousse, je…

_ Je t'assure, confirma Daniel avec un clin d'œil malicieux

_ Je…je suis très flattée, mais…mais je suis déjà mariée, murmura la quadragénaire à regret

Tant mieux, pensa le brun, me taper une vieille, non mais j'ai quand même ma fierté moi.

_ Dommage, soufflât-il mélancoliquement, ton mari a beaucoup de chance d'avoir une bombe sexuelle comme toi pour femme…_ (Non mais je suis pas bien là ou quoi ? Pourquoi je fais çà ? Pourvu que ma côte auprès des nanas du lycée ne sois pas ruinée)_ … oh oui, beaucoup de chance

_ Oui dommage

Pensant que c'est le bon moment pour attaquer, il demanda :

_ Je voudrais un hamburger et un hot-dog remplis de mayo et de ketchup. Ah ! Et un jus de fruit à la fraise, s'il te plaît. N'oublie pas ma double portion de frite.

_ Tout de suite

C'est fou comme les filles pouvaient être si facile des fois. L'ingrédient secret : un peu de charme, une bonne dose de compliment et un regard à tout faire fondre. Cette pensée le fit sourire. Il avait utilisé cette méthode pendant les vacances pour sortir avec plusieurs filles. De langoureux baisers, des caresses folles excitantes et des parties de lèche cul, voilà ce qu'il faisait avec elles, mais jamais il n'avait osé aller au-delà. Il devait admettre que même étant un séducteur hors paire, il avait la frousse de passer à l'étape suivante. A vrai dire, les préliminaires ça lui suffisait et il devrait aller remercier son prof attitré pour les merveilles accomplies par ces leçons.

_ Tiens ta commande, rougit la responsable sous le regard insistant du jeune homme

_ Merci infiniment ma jolie

Daniel la gratifia d'un baiser sur la joue et s'en alla. Il sortit de la cantine pour monter sur le toit. Derrière lui, les murmures augmentèrent et les discussions concernant le numéro de charme de tout à l'heure faisaient rage.

Tout en mangeant dans son coin, il admira la vue que lui offrait cet endroit. Les branches légèrement secouées par le vent, les oiseaux chantant gaiement et ce calme si parfait, rien ne pourrait troubler cela pensa Daniel en sentant la brise légère caressé son visage. Rien…à part la sonnerie de 13h annonçant le début du cours de l'après midi. La sonnerie ? Putain, est-ce qu'un jour on le laisserait tranquille ? Il se leva et jeta ses restes dans le bac, puis vérifia son emploi du temps. Informatique. Daniel n'avait pas la tête à faire cette matière mais quand il voulu rester sur le toit à rêvasser, une idée germa dans sa tête.

_ Je sens que je vais m'amuser pour une fois, sourit-il

Et il descendit les marches vers son prochain cours, un sourire diaboliquement content plaqué au visage.

_ Vous êtes en retard M. Fuji, s'exclama le prof d'info

_ Ta gueule ! Réjouis-toi déjà de me voir entrer dans ce trou à mer…

_ Je vous demanderais de soutenir votre langage M. Fuji, s'écria M. Hubert d'une voix colérique, nous somme ici…

_ Dans une école de pauv'e tôche, je sais, coupa Daniel en allant joindre son ordi. Et arrête d'appeler mon nom avec ce « Monsieur », ça m'énerve ! Je n'ai que 17 ans après tout.

_ Ceci est une forme de politesse « Monsieur », fit le prof en montant de plusieurs tons, et je…

_ Oui, je sais je sais, tu es obligé de me respecter puisque je suis le fils de l'homme le plus riche de tout le pays

Cette réplique suffit à faire taire l'instituteur. Et ce fut comme à la cantine, des murmures par ci, des œillades par là. Et en moins de temps un vacarme pas possible envahit toute la salle. Satisfait, Daniel alluma son appareil et entra dans le menu de l'ordi pour entamer son projet minutieusement préparé.

Et ce fut la même rengaine toute la semaine, alternant chao et désordre dans l'enceinte de l'établissement, avec un Daniel Fuji de plus en plus incontrôlable. Les cours se transformant en marché au puce dès qu'un des profs contredit l'avis du brun et des vitres cassés dès que Daniel s'énervait ou encore d'autres dégâts mineurs. Le plus grand fut peut être la fois où il avait coupé l'électricité de l'école, obligeant les élèves à vaquer les lieux afin de réparer les atteintes.

Au cours de le la semaine tous les profs se plaignirent au directeur mais aucune convocation à l'insu du jeune homme ne fut faite.

A suivre...

Des reviews ?


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3 :**

Lundi en cours…

_ M. Le Surdoué ! Appela le professeur, cessez de ruminer sur votre chaise et venez résoudre cet exercice au tableau

En effet, l'exercice proposé au tableau n'était pas une mince à faire pour un élève de terminal et même certains professeurs de maths auraient eu du mal à trouver la solution. Mais M. Millau était un prof vraiment ingénieux, fortement recommandé par le lycée.

Daniel jeta un coup d'œil au tableau et rétorqua :

_ Ferme là et fiche moi la paix ! Pour une fois que je te dérange pas !

Mais le prof de maths ne se laissa pour autant abattre

_ Auriez-vous peur ou honte de ne pas pouvoir résoudre ceci, se moqua l'enseignant, ce n'est pourtant pas très compliqué à faire

_ Tu as peut être raison, répondit le brun en descendant ces pieds croisés sur la table et en dénouant ses mains derrière la tête

_ A la bonne heure,

_ Même un enfant de 4 ans trouverait la réponse

Chose dite, chose faite. En seulement quelques démonstrations et le temps d'inscrire la réponse sur le tableau, le problème fut résolu en moins de deux sous les regards sur étonnés de tous les élèves et la bouche bée du prof

_ Content ? Lança Daniel sourire en coin tout en rangeant le marqueur à sa place

_ Mais…mais comment vous avez fait pour trouver le résultat aussi facilement ? Bredouilla l'enseignant encore sous le coup de la surprise

_ Je t'ai dis que c'était un jeu d'enfant, et puis tu fais chier avec tes questions !

Trois coups à la porte mit fin au début de la chamaillerie qui allait éclater. Encore une fois !

_ Entrez invita M. Millau

Une jeune femme d'environ 26 ans, vêtue d'un chemisier bleu claire et une mini-jupe bleu marine et d'une veste de la même couleur entra dans la classe. Elle incarnait la parfaite secrétaire avec ses grands airs, son nez droit surmonté par des lunettes, ses lèvres fines, ses cheveux brune noués en queue de cheval et sa taille fine et svelte.

_ Je vous prie à tous de m'excuser pour avoir interrompu le cours, commença-t-elle, bonjour je m'appelle Nancy Joycy, je suis la secrétaire du directeur de ce lycée

Un bourdonnement se fit entendre.

_ Gardez le silence ! Hurla le prof

_ Bon, je disais donc…

_ Un très bon petit déjeuner, marmonna Daniel pour lui-même, tout à fait succulent même

_ Pardon ? interrogea la jeune femme, sourcilles froncés

_ Je me suis dit que tu feras l'affaire,

_ L'affaire de quoi ?

_ Tu es parfaite pour mon petit encas sexuel du matin, déclara le brun pas le moins du monde gêné et en se léchant les lèvres

_ Pardon ? s'écria la brune totalement abasourdie

Des ricanements et des chuchotements partirent de bon train à travers la salle, tandisque Daniel la reluquait de la tête au pied.

_ Pardonnez mademoiselle l'insolence de ce jeune homme, mais il ne sait plus ce qu'il dit, s'excusa l'enseignant, honteux

_ Bon, le directeur m'a envoyé ici afin de convoquer dans son bureau un certain élève du nom de Daniel Fuji, et ceci pour ce midi durant la pause déjeuner

Ne voyant aucun élève répondant à ce nom, Nancy répéta :

_ M. Daniel Fuji, veuillez vous lever s'il vous plait !

Aucune réponse.

_ M. Fuji !?

_ Non mais baisse la voix poupée, fit l'interpelé, sommairement agacé, je suis juste devant toi

_ Oh c'est vous, dit-elle nullement étonner, en plus d'être une racaille vous êtes aussi une grande bouche ?

_ Prête à te dévorer tout entière, ma jolie, intima Daniel d'un sourire qui voulait tout dire

_ Je vous laisse à présent puisque ma mission est achevée, termina la brune. Et vous jeune adolescent vraiment immature, n'oubliez pas votre appel de ce midi. L'office du principal se trouve au dernier étage.

Et elle partit tout comme elle est venu, c'est-à-dire discrètement

Ce vieux crouton a bien choisi son temps pour me convoquer, pensa furieusement Daniel, je vais lui dire moi ma façon de voir son fichu règlement d'intérieur et le fait de me déranger le midi. Il monta les escaliers jusqu'au dernier étage et marcha le long du couloir. Il vit plusieurs portes dont l'utilité fut inscrite sur chacune d'elles. La décoration était presque identique que l'espace du dessous : mur peint en blanc et en bleu sombre et les portes, en bois poli. Il longea encore le couloir pendant quelques minutes et arriva devant sur le seuil d'une porte sur lequel il était inscrit « Directeur ». Il n'hésita que quelques secondes, puis frappa. D'habitude, il ne prenait même pas la peine de frapper à la porte mais débouler comme çà dans la pièce. Et son comportement de maintenant l'étonna un peu. Il devait admettre que mettre les pieds ici était tout nouveau pour lui et ça faisait bizarre. Ne voyant aucune réponse, il entra en trombe dans la pièce et tonna :

_ Je peux savoir ce qui vous prend de m'appeler pour me déranger en plein déjeuner ? …_ (Et voilà, je me mets à vouvoyer maintenant, un truc cloche chez moi depuis que je suis ici_)…Le seul moment où on me laisse tranquille ? Et ne me…

Mais il se figea d'un coup en apercevant le soi disant directeur tourné à la baie vitrée, dos à lui. Il était très grand et possédait une forme physique plus qu'impressionnant que Daniel était presque trois fois plus petit à côté. Avec un dos très bien sculpté et qu'il deviné musclé, un hanche un peu étroite, des fesses légèrement arrondies et des jambes qu'il savait parfaites à travers le fin tissu de son pantalon. Daniel eu l'eau à la bouche à la vue de ce corps d'apollon debout devant lui. _(Ouah ! Je donnerais n'importe quoi pour le voir complètement nu. NON ! Je suis complètement cinglé, depuis quand je mate un mec moi ? Et de plus, sur ce type qui me casse ma journée, mais je dois admettre qu'il n'est pas mal ? DANIEL ! Qu'est ce qui te prend ? C'EST UN HOMME...). _Sa pensée fut de courte durée car l'homme se retourna et le dévisagea intensément avec ses yeux dorés. Le jeune homme rosi un peu par cette attention soudaine, lui tenant tête une minute, puis se baissa vivement de manière à ce qu'il ne voie pas ses joues, mais pour que lui puisse continuer son examen. Des cheveux cendrés s'arrêtant à l'arrière de la nuque, un nez droit, des pommettes hautes, une bouche demi-charnue et le tout concentrés dans un visage carrément masculin. Le brun n'aurait jamais cru qu'un principal soit si…si séduisant et…et attirant. Personne ne résisterait à un homme tel que celui-ci, ni homme ni femme. Et lui-même en faisait malheureusement l'expérience.

De son côté, Yuki aussi était loin de croire que ce garçon face à lui, partiellement confus soit un délinquant. Il lui attribuerait sans aucun doute le palmarès de la bouille la plus croquante. Il était plus petit par rapport à ses confrères et Yuki l'avait presque pris pour une fille à cause de ses cheveux noirs dégradés, coupés à la hauteur des épaules. Le visage angélique, délicatement rouge qui lui tenait face le déstabiliser légèrement. Ses lèvres roses charnues, prêtes à répliquer chacune de ses phrases, son petit nez invitant aux pincements, et ses grands yeux bleu océan pétillant de malice, le faisaient chavirer. Reprenant rapidement conscience, il déclara :

_ Tu n'es pas du tout ce à quoi je m'attendais

Oh ! Une voix grave, si chaude, et tellement sensuelle. Une douce mélodie à l'oreille…Stop ! Se réprimanda Daniel intérieurement. Ce dernier rassembla son courage pour lui faire face malgré ce petit trouble en lui, mais son regard se fondit direct dans l'or de ses prunelles.

_ Et…et vous alors…murmura-t-il à peine audible toujours ce trouble grandissant en lui et sentant quelque chose le parcourir

_ Comment ça ? demanda l'homme en s'adossant au mur, les bras croisés sur la poitrine

Yuki ne l'aurait pas avoué mais se tenir bras ballant devant ce gamin et ne pas pouvoir le toucher, l'énervait vaguement. Ce n'était l'envie qui lui manquait mais il ne voulait pas le brusquer.

_(Il me demande pourquoi ? Alors qu'il le sait parfaitement ! Grrr !)_

_ Je…je ne sais pas…je vous voyez plutôt…heu…

Devinant que le brun se donnait beaucoup de mal pour trouver ses mots, il l'encouragea avec un sourire rassurant

_ Continu !

_ …heu…je vous imaginez dans le genre vieux débringuant pervers et sévère…

C'était donc ça ce qui l'avait gêné tout à l'heure, penser trouver un directeur vieux, mou et amerri par l'âge ici, mais au lieu de cela, se retrouver face à un homme encore trop jeune pour être le principal d'un lycée tel que le sien. Le directeur sourit largement face à cette réponse.

_ Ne pousse quand même pas le bouchon trop loin, je suis peut être un peu sévère et parfois autoritaire, mais je ne suis que de 7 ans ton aîné.

_ Hein !? s'écria Daniel totalement ahuri par ce qu'il apprenait

_ Et oui, répondit simplement le principal en allant s'asseoir sur le bord de la table, invitant de même le jeune homme à faire autant.

Daniel obtempéra en marmonnant quelque chose d'incompréhensible. Le brun fouilla dans sa phrase, à la recherche du moindre petit signe de plaisanterie, mais avec le sérieux que le blond converser, il ne put que le croire. Quand il fut assit, un déclic le tiqua. Si cet homme en face de lui était plus jeune que tous les enseignants de son école, comment pouvait-il être le directeur ? Et encore, comment il lui avait tout de suite inspiré respect alors qu'il n'en faisait guère pour ses plus vieux ? Mais maintenant qu'il était fixé, il n'allait quand même pas se mettre à l'estimer pour si peu et même si il était le principal.

Reprenant toute sa contenance, Daniel se prépara à lui jeter son regard remplit de dégout mais ne réussi le à faire qu'avec beaucoup de difficulté, car les yeux de son vis-à-vis l'ébranlé comme s'il avait le pouvoir de le déshabiller sur place.

_ Qu'est-ce que t'as à me mater comme ça ? Grogna t-il méchamment

_ Je n'arrive toujours pas à accepter le fait qu'un petit gamin avec une frimousse aussi mignonne que la tienne puisse être à l'origine de certaines troubles dans cet établissement

Daniel rougi violemment à cette supposition et rugit aussi avec presque autant de violence :

_ Quoi ? Premièrement, je ne suis pas un petit gamin, deuxièmement, je ne suis pas mignon même si mon visage est pas mal et troisièmement, va te faire cuire un œuf _(Et voilà, je n'arrive même plus à lancer convenablement mes injures à cause de cet homme)._

Mais Yuki ne broncha pas, au contraire, il rit doucement et son sourire se faisait plus large. Et cela agacer un certain brun qui pensait lui clouer le bec, au lieu de le réjouir.

Le directeur se leva et se raffermit dans son fauteuil, après avoir prit le dossier scolaire de Daniel.

_ Bien, s'exclama t-il en ouvrant la chemise verte contenant tous les documents concernant le jeune homme, Daniel Fuji : âgé de 17 ans, élève exemplaire très assidu et travailleur en classe, n'a que des A+ dans toutes les matières sauf un B en éducation sportive. Il a remporté plusieurs prix notamment le concours d'algèbre en seconde et etc.… Dis donc gamin, tu ne vas pas mollo avec les études ?

Dans sa tête, Daniel était fier de tous ce qu'il avait accomplit mais maintenant ça l'ennuyait plus qu'autre chose ces genres de truc.

_ Mais dis-moi, questionna Yuki en posant sa tête sur ses mains accoudées à la table, pourquoi ce soudain revirement vis-à-vis de ton comportement ?...parceque là, j'ai reçu quelques plaintes provenant des enseignants signalant que tu les insultais, que tu bousillais les biens de l'école et etc. j'en passe, ça ne te ressemble pas pourtant.

_ Arrête de me souler avec ça ! Trancha le brun, j'ai déjà dédommagé largement le lycée et plus qu'il en a fallut même, alors me fais pas chier avec, c'est claire ?

L'homme blond observa le jeune adolescent devant lui et il ne put s'empêcher de le trouver adorable quand il se fâchait. Décidément, il devait se maîtriser sinon il lui sauterait dessus. Se calant plus confortablement dans sa chaise, le principal reprit :

_ J'aimerais quand même connaître les raisons qui te pousses à te révolter comme çà !

Voyant que Daniel l'ignorait royalement, il poursuivit :

_ Puisque tu ne veux rien me confier, la psychologue de l'école se fera une joie de te compter parmi ses patients

Daniel réagit au quart de tour :

_ Non mais pour qui tu me prends ? Je ne suis pas un psychopathe

_ Oui mais tant que tu n'avoueras pas les raisons pour lesquelles tu sèmes la pagaille ici, tu iras voir Mme Ufranne deux fois par semaines…

_ Il n'en est pas question, coupa l'adolescent avec rudesse, je ne suis pas maniaque. Et tu peux utiliser tous les moyens de pression que tu voudras, quitte à me désobstrués mon diplôme et je m'en fou, je n'irai pas la voir…

Mais Yuki ne discernai qu'à moitié ce qu'il lui discourait. Son esprit cherchait n'importe quelle méthode pour le garder à ses côtés. Il le voulait pour lui tout seul. Une idée l'effleura, une idée ingénieuse mais égoïste. Et cela, il s'en fichait grandement, tant qu'il l'aurait près de lui, c'était l'essentiel.

_ Hey ! Tu m'écoutes ?

Yuki sortit de sa torpeur et écouta la dernière réplique du brun

_ Hum ?!

_ Cours toujours, je résisterai. Point final !

_ J'ai un deal à te proposer, alloua le blond, je te libère de toute discipline de cette établissement fais tous ce qu'il te plait du moins jusqu'à un certain niveau, en échange, tu viens ici tous les jours me tenir compagnie

Daniel se refrogna dans sa chaise et plissa les cilles perplexe :

_ Je la sens pas celle-là !

_ C'est à toi de voir, rétorqua Yuki, c'est ça ou la psy 3 fois par semaine

_ Je croyais que s'était deux

L'homme se souleva de son siège et se redirigeât vers la fenêtre, laissant le jeune homme à sa réflexion. Dehors, les lycéens et les lycéennes se ruaient à l'intérieure pour les cours de après-midi.

_ Je te donne le reste de la journée pour y méditer

_ Et ça durera combien de temps ? Demanda Daniel avec un peu d'hésitation

_ Le temps qu'il te faudra pour t'ouvrir totalement à moi _(Et dans tous les sens du terme)_, fit-il sourire en coin, sentant le poisson mordre à l'hameçon

A suivre...


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4 :**

Puisqu'il avait son après-midi libre, il allait en profiter pour rendre visite à son cousin et meilleur ami, mais aussi son maître en art de séduction, Santa Greg. Ce dernier détestait son nom car il lui évoquait plus un saint qu'un coureur de jupon et c'est ce qu'il était. Greg vivait à la campagne, à trois heures de route de la ville. Si bien que pour s'y rendre, Daniel prit son jaguar décapotable noir et fit les quelques kilomètres à l'air frais. Il avait troqué son immonde uniforme contre un t-shirt noir, un jeans bleu marine, des baskets noirs et un pull à fermeture pour mieux ressentir la caresse du vent sur son corps. Ils se connaissaient depuis 3 ans et étant la seule personne en laquelle Daniel avait réellement confiance, ils se disaient absolument tout et avec lui, le jeune brun pouvait sortir de sa carapace d'adolescent sauvage et sans morale pour être lui-même, autrement dit, un Daniel Fuji craintif et fragile. Ces côtés négatifs de sa personnalité avaient poussé Greg à endurcir son cadet pour mieux le protéger des intimidations externes. Mais son protégé n'avait jamais osé faire la pratique de ces leçons jusqu'aux évènements de la plage.

Arrivé à destination, il descendit de la voiture et se rendit directement au domaine de son cousin. Il avait beau habité la brousse, sa maison était équipée de toute les dernières technologies à la mode : satellite, Wifi, sol chauffant…presque comme celle qu'il avait en ville mais en plus restreint.

Daniel n'avait pas besoin de sonner puisqu'il se considérait toujours comme chez lui ici. Il entra donc dans la demeure et vit Greg au sol au milieu du salon, très absorber par son ordi portable.

_ Salut San !

Le châtain sursauta ne s'attendant probablement pas à cette visite surprise.

_ Ah ! Tu m'as fichu une de ses frousses ! s'exclama t-il

_ Désolé ! Tu travaille toujours par terre comme çà ?

_ Depuis le temps qu'on se connaît, tu devrais savoir que j'abomine les tables

En effet, il n'y avait aucune table dans la maison de Greg, à part le comptoir de la cuisine depuis une expérience sexuelle ayant tourné au vinaigre sur l'une d'elles.

_ Ah ! Cette fameuse nuit où le meuble s'est cassé en deux sous vos ébats érotiques ! fit Daniel faussement nostalgique

_ M'en parle plus ! Riposta son ami sèchement en se levant pour sortir du frigo deux cannettes de bière. Enfaite, t'as pas classe aujourd'hui ?

_ Si mais j'ai fait l'école buissonnière, remarque, je suis bien dans les buissons ici, répondit-il malignement en pouffant

_ Oui et dit tout de suite que ma maison est une ferme ! Sérieusement, on t'a viré du lycée ou quoi, parceque je t'imagine mal, même en étant grisé de sécher les cours !

_ Enfaite, c'est de çà que je voulais te parler, annonça l'adolescent en s'assoyant sur le canapé, la bouteille de bière à la main

Greg le rejoignit, prêt à plaisanter mais devant la mine sérieuse de Daniel, il se ravisa.

_ Je t'écoute !

_ Tu vois, j'ai rencontré le directeur du lycée ce midi, juste une semaine après avoir semé la zizanie partout, et je m'en étonne encore qu'il ne l'ait fait que ce matin…

Il prit une gorgée de sa bière et continua sous l'œil attentif de son cousin :

_ Il m'a proposé un truc, comme quoi je pouvais faire tout ce que je voulais sans aucune restriction en échange de lui tenir compagnie pendant quelques heures à la fin des cours…

_ Quel vieux connard pervers ! Hurla le châtain avec colère, je lui foutrais mon poing dedans à celui-là…

_ Attend ! Coupa Daniel. C'était çà ou deux heures scotchait à la psy de l'école.

Le visage de son interlocuteur fronça de plus en plus, plus perplexe que jamais.

_ La psy ?

_ Il a répliqué que si je ne me confiais pas à elle, je devrais m'ouvrir complètement à lui

_ Et pourquoi ce serait à lui que tu parlerais plutôt qu'à l'autre ?

_ Je n'en sais rien, dit le brun doucement, d'une part, je ne veux pas passer pour un malade mental aux yeux du lycée…et d'autre part, je…je sens que je peux vraiment lui faire confiance

Daniel soupira en repensant à lui, la manière dont il le décontenançait, le regardait, le parlait. Et son corps si viril tout près du sien et… Une main claqua devant ses yeux, le sortant de sa léthargie.

_ Me dis pas que tu en pinces pour un centenaire pareil ? Questionna Greg éberlue de la rougeur soudaine de son cousin

_ Mais non voyant ! Je ne suis pas du tout intéressé par lui et ce n'est pas un vieux chapon comme tu le penses, mais…mais il m'a affirmé qu'il n'avait que 24 ans et je le crois, vu que je l'ai vu

_ Qu'est ce que tu me raconte là ? C'est impossible çà ! Tenir un si grand établissement requière une compétence folle dans tous les domaines, et à cet âge là c'est impensable !

_ Faut croire que je ne suis pas le seul surdoué sur cette terre ! Ironisa l'adolescent

Après plusieurs minutes de silence et de réflexion, Santa demanda :

_ Et qu'est ce que tu vas faire ?

_ Je ne sais pas, c'est pourquoi je suis venu ici, fit Daniel songeusement en fixant le plafond

Au lycée…

Le directeur avait réuni tous le personnels de l'école pour le faire part d'une chose importante. Tous les profs étaient donc dans la salle commune attendant la venue du jeune proviseur. Certains buvaient du café, d'autres feuilletaient, et d'autres patientaient tranquillement sur le grand sofa de la pièce. Yuki était peut être le plus jeune d'entre eux, mais il était le plus sévère et le plus réfléchi et c'est ce qui attisait le respect de tous vis-à-vis de lui. La porte se referma et une légère toux réclama l'attention de tous.

_ Bonjour, je vous remercie à tous pour votre patience !

Yuki se dirigea vers son fauteuil et croisa ses jambes.

_ J'ai organisé ce rassemblement imprévu pour vous parler de quelque chose. C'est à propos de notre jeune prodige, Daniel Fuji. J'ai eu une petite discussion avec lui ce midi, et nous nous sommes mis d'accord sur une chose…

_ Ca m'étonne que ce mécréant soit d'accord avec quelqu'un, grogna hargneusement M. Millau dans sa barbe

_ …je lui ai donné feu vert pour toutes actions dans cet établissement…

Un brouhaha s'éleva dans la salle. Des protestations et des injures se firent ouïr.

_ S'il vous plait ! S'exclama le blond.

Le silence reprit le dessus puis le professeur de maths des TC, perplexe, questionna :

_ Pourquoi avoir pris une décision aussi risquée, monsieur le principal ? Vous savez que l'école pourrait en pâtir.

_ Oui, c'est vrai, acceptèrent certains

_ Si ça avait été moi le directeur, il aurait du être renvoyé depuis longtemps, vociféra le prof d'informatique

_ Peut être mais c'est moi le Principal de ce lycée, trancha Yuki d'une voix trop autoritaire, donc, abstenez vous de m'apprendre ce que je dois faire ou pas !

Un silence de mort tomba dans la pièce et l'atmosphère devint plus lourde. Le plus jeune déclara :

_ J'ai déjà longuement médité sur cela, mais je suis arrivé à la conclusion que ça ne servirait à rien...Si on le renvoyait, ce serait pour quel motif ? Pour destruction des biens communs ? Daniel a déjà versé beaucoup d'argent pour que nous puissions nous offrir des matériaux de première qualité et en quantité. De plus, c'est un élève exceptionnel et notre école a un énorme avantage de le compter parmi nous.

Yuki se tourna vers l'homme de 47 ans :

_ M. Millau, vous-même m'aviez dit tout à l'heure qu'il avait réussi à résoudre un problème très compliqué au tableau, n'est ce pas ?

_ Oui, c'est exact ! Bougonna ce dernier

_ Bien !

_ Mais quel est le rapport avec notre sujet de discussion, si je puis me permettre monsieur le Directeur ? Demanda Mme Laylah, le prof de Science du lycée, intriguée

_ Aucun ! J'ai juste répondu à une des questions de vos partenaires. Maintenant, je vais vous dire la raison pour laquelle j'ai opté cette solution…Ce jeune adolescent de 17 ans, comme nous le savions tous a été très pacifique et calme durant ces deux dernières années de lycée. Il n'a jamais réfuté aucun de vos ordres et a accomplit tous ce que vous espériez de lui, mais actuellement il souffre d'une très forte pression interne. Il a donc évacué toute cette tension en lui en s'attaquant à nous.

_ Je ne suis pas certaine de suivre, fit Mme Laylah

_ C'est simple ! S'exclama Yuki. Ce gosse a besoin de respirer. C'est un adolescent comme les autres, un jour où l'autre, il finira par se rebeller et je préfère qu'il fasse ses bêtises maintenant qu'à la fin de l'année scolaire.

_ Et en contre partie de cette liberté que vous lui avez accordé, quelle condition vous lui avez imposée ?

Il y eu un temps d'hésitation.

_ Je vais l'obliger à se confier à moi !

Tout le monde se tint coi. Mme Ufranne, la psy de l'école mais aussi la seule à pouvoir tutoyer le jeune directeur prit la parole :

_ Je pense que Lee a raison, il n'aurait jamais accepté de me parler à moi, une vieille de 52 ans. Et je le comprends ! S'il doit vraiment se tourner vers quelqu'un, autant que ça soit vers un jeune de sa génération. Et Yuki a beaucoup de moyen de persuasion pour le faire fléchir, termina celle-ci avec un clin d'œil remplit de sous entendus.

_ Merci pour ton soutien Ufy, alloua le blond, et tu n'es pas si vieille que ça…Sur ce mes dames et messieurs, puisque l'affaire est close, veuillez me laissez agir !

Daniel était de retour à son immense villa à 21h. Comme d'habitude, il n'y avait personne à part son majordome, Paul, un quinquagénaire sympathique, au cheveu grisâtre et de grande taille.

_ Paul !

_ Oui monsieur ?

_ Qu'on m'apporte mon dîner dans ma suite !

_ Très bien monsieur

La chambre de l'adolescent comportait une armoire, une chaîne hi-fi, une table où reposait son ordi potable, une immense bibliothèque où trônait tous sorte de bouquin et un lit géant.

Daniel se dirigea vers la baie vitrée à côté de son lit et admira le ciel noir velouté remplit de millions d'étoiles. Après sa discussion avec Greg, ils en avaient conclu qu'il ferait semblant d'être sociable avec lui et de lui baratiner de milliers de mots assez convainquant et de continuer sa belle vie de lycéen rebelle. Il sourit. Il savait que le convaincre ne serait pas tâche aisée, parceque les prunelles dorées de son principal avaient le don de le déstabiliser et de le faire craquer à tout instant et sa confiance en soi, à toute épreuve le faisait presque peur, mais il gagnerait le combat. Un léger coup à la porte mit fin à son débat intérieur.

A suivre...


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5 :**

Le lendemain matin, Fuji décida de mettre un t-shirt blanc s'arrêtant à demi-main au dessus du nombril, une veste en cuire noir à manche 3/4 serrées, un mini short bleu marine, des bas rayés noir et blanc jusqu'à mi-cuisse et des baskets noirs. Il se contempla une dernière fois dans la glace, avec se cheveux en bataille et ses piercings à l'oreille gauche, il ne pouvait qu'être parfait. D'accord, il ressemblait presque à une fille habiller comme ça mais Daniel avait choisi cet ensemble car il faisait ressortir la beauté de son corps, un peu trop efféminée à son goût et l'éclat de son teint, pêche pâle. Il n'avait pas principalement l'intention de séduire des mecs mais ce genre de portrait faisait fondre les nanas. Avec un air satisfait, il prit son sac et son i-phone sur son lit et quitta sa chambre.

_ Y en ont qui vont faire une de ses têtes aujourd'hui, sourit-il diaboliquement

Le règlement de l'école interdisait les élèves d'emmenait leurs voitures au lycée et seuls le corps enseignant et la direction en avait le droit. Mais ce matin, un jaguar décapotable noir prit place sur le parking au milieu de plusieurs voitures d'occasion et d'autres vielles modèles. On aurait dit une princesse entourée d'affreux ogres. Un jeune homme en sortit et sillonna avec arrogance la foule d'étudiants éberlue et ensorcelée par le spectacle, qui l'encerclait. Toutes les lycéennes le reluquaient de la tête aux pieds, hoquetant hystériquement de délire, devant sa tenue excessivement osée, mais le jeune homme trouvait cette attitude normale, vu qu'il était le premier à s'abstenir des uniformes obligatoires et à ramener un jaguar de 50.000 dollars au bahut. Il remarqua aussi quelques garçons qui le dévisageaient ardemment. Daniel devinait que son apparence dévirilisée ne laisserait pas certains indifférents. Il s'obligea à sourire. Fuji résistait à l'envie de s'enfuir loin dans sa voiture et à rester seul dans son doucereux cocon mais l'image de Greg revint dans sa mémoire : **«Oublie ta colère et ta haine pour tes camarades et domine ton anxiété ! Je sais que tu es effrayé par eux, mais au moins, fais semblant d'être un peu sympa ! Et qui sait, il se pourrait bien que ton cher directeur t'espionne !»**

Trop occupé à penser, il ne vit pas le groupe de trois jeunes gars s'approchait de la décapotable. Ils la détaillèrent de long en large et en sifflèrent d'extase.

_ Hey toi ! Appela le chef à l'intention de Daniel

L'appréhension du brun monta d'un cran et il s'immobilisa au centre de la cour et fit face à son interlocuteur s'armant de sa plus grande froideur. C'était un jeune homme blond, grand et musclé.

_ Elle est à toi la bagnole ?

_ Elle te plait ? Lança t-il d'une voix qui se voulait être dédaigneuse tout en se rapprochant

_ Putain, c'est une pure merveille ! S'exclama le blond, en plus ce genre de prototype n'est pas encore en vente

_ Et même les options qu'elle contient doivent être d'enfer, acquiesça l'autre garçon aux yeux marron, qui venait de les rejoindre. Sérieux mec, mais t'es qui toi ?

_ T'es dingue de lui poser cette question, dit le dernier d'entre eux un peu embarrassé, c'est le fils de Malcolm Fuji, l'homme le plus friqué du continent !

Tous les trois se pétrifièrent sur place et fixèrent Daniel curieusement.

Voyant l'ironie de la situation, le jeune brun sourit malicieusement, puis brisa le silence :

_ Ca vous dit un tour avec ?

Stupéfaction générale pour toutes les personnes présentes dans la cour. Nul n'osait dire un mot. Qui aurait deviné que l'adolescent si sauvage de l'école et réputer pour son puéril dégoût pour autrui, proposerait une petite balade matinale à trois simples gars du lycée.

_ T'es pas entrain de te foutre de nous là ? s'écrit le blond plus surpris que jamais

_ Non, pas du tout ! répondit Daniel en sautant dans sa voiture et en allumant le contact. Montez !

Evidemment, ils ne se manifestèrent qu'une bonne heure après que la sonnerie annonçant le commencement des cours eut sonné. Mais cette petite promenade en voiture, et pas n'importe laquelle, valait toutes les punitions du monde. Après tout, ce n'était pas tous les jours que le gars le plus appréhendé du lycée vous invite à flâner dans toute la ville dans une voiture aussi sublime et qui plus est, hors de prix.

_ Merci encore pour tout à l'heure !

_ Ouais c'était trop cool, j'adore ton bolide, ajouta l'autre

_ Vous emballez pas trop, railla Daniel amèrement, c'était par pur acte de charité. Je vous considère comme des mendiants auxquels j'ai lancé10$

Sur ce, il leur tourna les talons. Mais trop heureux par leur récente aventure, ils ne tinrent pas compte des paroles du brun.

_ Tu sais, on ne t'en veut pas de ce que tu nous balances, révéla le roux aux yeux gris

Cette fois ci, le concerné se figea sur place.

_ Ouais, approuva le blond, on trouve même que t'es sympa mais que tu veux le cacher sous tes grands airs de gosse riche pourri gâté

_ On voudrait bien que tu…tu nous acceptes en tant que tes potes, révéla le timide roux en baissant la tête

_ Tss…fit le seul mot que Daniel prononça

Et chacun se précipita vers sa classe pour justifier son retard, sauf un qui ne se pressait le moins du monde. Comment des mecs comme eux avaient-ils découvert sa nature ? Bon bref ! Il s'en fichait de toute façon. Et qu'importe ce que l'on allait dire sur lui après ça, il resterait le petit snob de l'école. Quelle poisse ! Pensa t-il, faire semblant d'être cool pour écourter sa sanction. Satané beau blond aux yeux dorés !

A suivre...


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6 :**

Daniel se trouva devant la porte du principal. Dire qu'il allait devoir passer une heure dans ce bureau à chaque fin de journée. Il soupira. OK, puisque « Politesse l'Exigeait », il serait poli. Daniel donna donc trois coups à la porte. Instantanément, une voix grave lui répondit :

_ Entre Daniel !

_(Comment il sait que c'est moi ? Il devait surement m'attendre. Bon, j'entre !)_

A peine Daniel eut franchi la porte que Yuki déglutit difficilement, ne s'attendant pas à cette vision de rêve. Une paire de jambe fine et longue, gainée par du noir et blanc et un sublime nombril, apparurent dans son champ de vision. Une chaleur intense se forma dans son bas ventre.

_(Oh mon Dieu ! Ne m'induisez pas à la tentation ! Et délivrez-moi de mon excitation grandissante !... Ce gosse va me tuer !)_

Yuki aspira à grand coup. Il fallait qu'il se calme et fasse tourner la situation à son avantage. Sans attendre que Fuji ait prit siège, il entama avec un large sourire et les iris étincelants :

_ Bonjour Daniel ! Tu es vraiment mignonne à croquer aujourd'hui !

Le visage de l'adolescent prit feu à cette déclaration et il se stoppa net au centre du vaste bureau. Une étrange chaleur parcourait son corps tout entier.

_(Moi, mignonne à croquer ? Et puis quoi encore ?)_

Comme s'il avait lu dans sa tête, l'homme continua :

_ Et en plus, tu as petit ventre très sexy !

_(Au secours Greg, tu ne m'as jamais appris à encaisser les flatteries, seulement à les donner !)_

_ Je…heu…merci, bégaya Daniel

_(Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte moi ?)_

_ Je t'en prie, répondit-il dans son éternel sourire ravageur. Viens assieds-toi, tu ne vas pas rester debout là pendant une heure ?

_ D'accord ! Fit-il tremblant

Quand Daniel fut assis, l'homme le fixait toujours.

_ Tu es une petite gamine vachement adorable tu sais !

_ Qui te dit que je suis une fille ? S'étonna le brun brusquement,

_ Ton corps, tes gestes, ton visage et la façon dont tu rosis, confirma le plus grand en haussant les épaules

_ Je suis un mec ! Je peux te le confirmer ! S'écrit Daniel en se levant et commençant à défaire son ceinturon

Les mains de Yuki se crispa sur son accoudoir et regarda le jeune homme faire. Son entrejambe lui brûler le corps. Il allait perdre le contrôle très vite si ce gamin inconscient et stupide continuait ses gestes.

Devant l'étrange tête que faisait son directeur, il arrêta tout mouvement sur sa braguette à moitié ouverte, présentant la finesse de ses hanches, et remit lentement son short. Daniel se rassoie sur sa chaise et formula :

_ Crois tous ce que tu veux, mais je suis un homme !

Un lourd silence s'ensuivit après que Daniel eut manqué d'enlever son mini bermuda face à l'adulte devant lui. Yuki quant à lui, essayait tant bien que mal de réfréner les battements de son cœur ainsi que les bouffées de chaleur qui l'avaient submergé.

_(Pourquoi il me fixe comme çà ? Ah oui, j'ai faillit me déshabiller devant lui !...Et là, j'ai honte de moi. Et si je ne m'étais pas arrêté, et si j'avais continué…On aurait pu faire l'amour dans son bureau, sur ce canapé en cuire, hein ! Un canapé ! Je ne le remarque que maintenant. Bon, enfin, il m'aurait entièrement dénudé, m'aurait embrassé, m'aurait péné…Non mais je délire complètement ! A quoi je pense là ? J'aurais dû accepter la psy plutôt que de venir ici. Et moi qui m'empourpre toujours. Rahh !)_

_ Et si on faisait ample connaissance ? Suggéra le blond subitement

_(Ouf, Il a changé de sujet !)_

_ Hum ?

_ Je m'appelle Yuki Lee, mais Yuki pour les intimes, dit-il en lui adressant un clin d'œil. J'ai 24 ans, je mesure 1,90m, mon signe astrologique est le Poisson,…hum…j'aime bien les glaces et…je suis homosexuel.

Pourquoi avait-il avoué son orientation sexuelle, maugréa le blond en son for intérieur.

_ A ton tour, proposa Lee

_ Vous n'avez qu'à lire mon dossier scolaire ! Répliqua Daniel sèchement

_ Tiens, tu te remets à me vouvoyer !

_ Oui, et alors ? Ca m'évite d'être trop **intime** avec vous

_ Je sens que cette année va être longue, pas toi Daniel ? Déclara le principal les yeux malins

Voyant parfaitement de quoi il parlait, le jeune homme soupira et s'élança :

_ Je m'appelle Daniel Fuji, j'ai 17 ans…heu…j'aime mon laptop, mon i-phone, ma voiture et je suis HOMOPHOBE

_ Et ton nom intime c'est quoi ?

Si Daniel n'avait pas vu une lueur moqueuse dans son regard, il l'aurait pris au sérieux.

_ Ce que vous voulez, fit-il nullement intéressé

Il y eu une petite pause.

_ Et si tu me racontais ce que tu as fait aujourd'hui, Daniel

_ Est-ce que je vous ai demandé ce que vous avez fait vous ? Alors mêlez-vous de ce qui vous regarde !

_ Je vois que nous sommes loin d'être amis tout les deux, soupira Yuki. Ce sera donc 2 heures par jour !

_ Hein ? Vous n'avez pas le droit ! Hurla l'adolescent

_ O que si ! J'ai tous les droits sur toi ma très chère Daniel !

_ Ce Yuki est vraiment un dictateur de premier, fit Daniel irrité, m'obliger à lui déballer ma vie privée juste pour me connaître, de quoi je me mêle ?

Daniel s'effondra sur son lit. Cette journée était, certes la plus riche en émotion qu'il ait jamais connu. A commencer par ces rougeurs qui apparaissaient sur ses joues à tout bout de champ à cause des compliments de Yuki, s'ensuivit de cette annonce sur quoi il était gay, et pour finir cette heure supplémentaire obligatoire qu'il lui imposait, juste parcequ'il l'avait contredit. Il se mit à dos et scruta le plafond comme s'il attendait une réponse provenant de celui-ci.

_ Et dire que j'ai faillit lui faire un striptease

Quand Daniel s'était laissé emporter par ses pulsions, il n'avait pas pensé aux conséquences de ses actes. Yuki l'avait examiné chaudement de ses yeux couleur miel, suivant chacun de ses mouvements. Il avait pu aussi constater ses mains fixant durement les accoudoirs. Et ce n'était qu'après la révélation de l'aîné que le brun se rendit compte de son erreur. Qu'est ce que son directeur pensait de son comportement ? Il devait surement le traiter de petite allumeuse. Vu qu'il le considérait comme une fille.

Mais c'est sa faute après tout, se dit-il ultérieurement, il n'avait pas à me qualifier de « petite gamine adorable ». Daniel eu un soft sourire à l'évocation de ce souvenir, puis la douce chaleur qui l'avait envahit précédemment refit surface. Il aimait bien quand Yuki lui donnait des surnoms comme çà. Mais il ne lui avouerait jamais.

_ Yuki, murmura t-il en sombrant dans un profond sommeil

_ Alors tu penses encore à lui ? demanda Nancy à son frère en le rejoignant sur le canapé du salon

_ Oui…et presque à chaque seconde, soupira Yuki en buvant le thé au jasmin qu'avait préparé sa sœur, ce gamin m'obsède à en crever

Ces temps-ci, Nancy remarquait que le blond était souvent dans les nuages. Qu'il était distrait à chaque instant. Lee se rajusta dans les coussins et ferma les paupières. Il revoyait sans cesse le jeune homme brun dans sa tête se yeux bleu lagon étincelants et son visage virant au rouge à chaque fois qu'il lui parlait, le mettait un peu mal à l'aise dans son pantalon. Mais surtout, les évènements de l'après midi repassaient sans cesse en boucle devant ses yeux. Ce magnifique corps qui était prêt à se dénuder devant lui l'avait excité grave. A ce moment là, il avait perdu son self contrôle et sa braguette menaçait d'éclater à tout moment. Heureusement que Daniel s'était rendu compte de ce qu'il allait faire et s'était arrêté au bon moment, sinon, Yuki n'aurait pas donné chère de sa virginité.

Voyant son frère encore perdu dans les vagues, Nancy l'appela :

_ Yuki ! Ici la terre ! Yuki !

_ Hum !? Sursauta ce dernier

_ A quelle scène érotique avec lui encore tu rêves maintenant ?

Yuki l'interrogea des yeux

_ Parceque tu as une érection, acheva la fille

Baissant son regard vers son pantalon, il vit une bosse s'y former. L'homme aux cheveux cendrés avoua alors :

_ Imagine toi qu'il m'a fait un demi-striptease cet après midi !

La semaine passa alors très vite au goût de Daniel. Il se surprit à sourire aux plaisanteries de Yuki et à le répondre plus ou moins correctement. Il reprenait goût aux études même s'il ne s'y intéressait pas vraiment. Et le lycée ne subissait plus autant de dégâts majeurs qu'auparavant. Cependant, même s'il se sentait en confiance, il s'était débrouillé pour tenir l'écart entre eux…du moins, jusqu'à un incident de la veille.

_* Flash Back *_

__ Ouf, aujourd'hui c'est le dernier jour où je purge ma peine, du moins pour cette semaine._

_Les dernières fois, le jeune homme s'était muré dans un silence à faire fuir les fantômes et ne répondait aux questions de Yuki que très vaguement. Mais ce dernier ne se décourageait pas pour si peu et continuait à l'aborder sur tout et sur rien, évidemment armé de son sourire diaboliquement taquin. Et plus d'une fois, Daniel avait faillit faiblir. Il inspira profondément, puis après avoir toqué à la porte et entra dans le bureau._

__ Bonjour ma petite Daniel ! Salua le blond_

_Et cette appellation, il n'y faisait même plus attention, puisque à chaque fois il avait le droit à « Bonjour gamine, comment tu vas aujourd'hui ? » ou bien « Tu es très belle aujourd'hui, dis donc ! ». Que de jolis mots. Mais ce qui surprit Daniel, c'est qu'à chaque fois, il se teignait en rouge tomate. A croire que cette couleur était sa préférée ! Mais plus le temps passait, plus il se sentait devenir plus à l'aise ici. Sa présence le faisait du bien._

__ Bonjour M. Lee !_

__ Si tu ne veux pas que je t'appelle M. Fuji, appelle moi Yuki. C'est très facile à prononcé Y-U-K-I, allez vas-y répète !_

__ Je ne peux pas. Vous êtes le directeur et je dois vous respecter. De plus, être intime avec vous ne me convient pas !_

__ D'accord, soupire l'adulte en allant s'allonger sur le sofa en cuir. Appelle-moi comme tu veux, mais s'il te plait arrête de me vouvoyer._

__ OK ! répondit Daniel en s'assoyant en face de lui, son sac à terre_

_Celui-ci observa attentivement la forme non-endormie devant ses yeux. Ses pieds dépassaient de quelques centimètres le rebord du canapé et ce dernier semblait avoir du mal à contenir l'homme à l'imposante carrure. Le brun poussa son examen plus loin ce visage si serein aspirait à la caresse, et ce torse trois fois plus large que le sien se soulevant à chaque respiration sollicitait muettement qui conque à s'y allonger. Daniel se voyait déjà sur lui, brûlant et en sueur, plaquant ses mains à pleine poitrine et glissant le long de sa verge…_

__ Très étroit mais chaud et agréable, déclara Yuki_

__ …_

__ Ca va ? Tu vas y survivre ?_

__ …_

__ Si tu ne supporte pas dis le moi et on arrête tout !_

__ …_

_N'apercevant aucune réaction de la part de l'adolescent qui continuait à fixer le vide devant lui et le visage plus rouge qu'à l'accoutumé, Yuki, très inquiet, se redressa et le secoua :_

__ Daniel ! Répond moi ! Daniel !_

__ Hein ?! Sursauta l'appelé en reprenant subitement conscience_

__ Est-ce que ça va ? demanda Yuki anxieusement_

__ Ou…oui…je crois, marmonna le brun encore sous le coup de la surprise_

__ Qu'est ce que tu as mangé à midi ? C'est la nourriture de la cantine ? Tu y es allergique ? Tu es brûlant comme un fer à repasser !_

__ Non, non, je vais bien. J'ai juste un peu chaud ! C'est tout ! Répliqua le plus jeune le cœur tambourinant sa poitrine_

_Yuki se leva et ouvrit grandement les fenêtres._

__ Là, tu es mieux ?_

__ Oui, murmura t-il en esquissant un faible sourire mais n'osant pas faire plus de mouvements_

_L'aîné se rassit à ses côtés, tourna son visage vers le sien et plongea son regard dans deux iris bleu légèrement dilatés._

__ Daniel, tu m'as fait une peur bleue !_

__ Pa...pardon !_

__ Passe à l'infirmerie quand tu rentreras chez toi tout à l'heure !_

__ Mais je…_

_Ne tenant compte de cette protestation, Yuki continua d'une voix basse :_

__ Je tiens beaucoup trop à mon petit ange…et je ne veux pas qu'il lui arrive quoi que ce soit…_

_Puis, Daniel sentit une fine caresse sur sa joue gauche._

_* Fin du flash back *_

Daniel s'enfonça plus sous sa couette. Il avait été ridicule. Pendant de leur discussion à sens unique, il avait tout mélangé. Tellement bien mélangé, que tout lui paressait si réaliste : sa peau brûlante, les paroles de Yuki, ces ondes de choc qui le parcouraient. On aurait dit que Yuki l'avait rejoint dans son fantasme et avait participé à toute l'action. Il avait de nouveau chaud, surtout au niveau du bas ventre. Il écarta brusquement la couverture ne supportant plus cette forte augmentation de température. Il s'installa sur le sol en bois et cette douce fraîcheur calma peu à peu les battements de son cœur et la moiteur de son corps. Comment est ce qu'il avait pu imaginer lui et son directeur en train de s'envoyer en l'air ? C'était insensé ! Certes, il le trouvait beau, irrésistible et tout et tout, mais delà à s'imaginer des actions aussi sensuelles, ce n'était pas normal. Une fois de plus, il regrettait sa décision de ne pas être allé voir la psy de l'école, parceque une bonne séance de thérapie intensive s'imposait.

A suivre...


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7 :**

Le majordome de la maison des Fuji ouvrit la porte à trois jeune gens.

_ Bonjour ! Que puis-je pour vous ?

_ On voudrait voir notre ami Dany, Daniel Fuji. Il habite bien ici n'est ce pas ?

Paul frappait depuis cinq minutes à la porte de son jeune maître. Bizarre ! D'habitude au troisième coup, il lui ouvrait la porte et le laissait paitre sur le pas de la porte pour aller faire quelques mètres à la piscine. N'ayant pas de réponse, il entra dans la chambre afin de le réveiller de son lit. Mais quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en voyant Daniel vautrer sur le sol avec un oreiller sous la tête encore au pays de songes.

_ Monsieur ! Tenta t-il un peu gêné. Monsieur, réveillez-vous !

Il n'eu qu'un grognement en retour

_ Monsieur, il est plus de 11h du matin, il faut vous levez !

_ Fiche moi la paix et laisse-moi dormir ! Fit-il la voix encore lourde de sommeil

_ Monsieur !

Emergeant péniblement de son sommeil, Daniel se redressa sur un coude pour dévisager Paul encore inconscient où il était.

_ Hum ! Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

_ Ce qu'il y a c'est vous vous êtes endormi très tard et…par terre

Comme si cela n'avait aucune espèce d'importance, le jeune brun retomba en masse sur son polochon blanc

_ Monsieur, il y a des personnes qui vous cherchent dans le salon

_ Hum…renvois-les et laissez moi dormir !

Tout d'un coup, une vaste lumière inonda la pièce entière qui quelques minutes auparavant baignait dans l'obscurité.

_ Putain Paul ! Hurla Daniel en enfouissant sa tête sous l'oreiller. Quel mot dans « foutez-moi la paix », vous ne comprenez pas ?

_ Relax vieux ! T'en prends pas à ce pauv' Paul ! Ricana une voix

_ C'est toi qui as ouvert ces rideaux ? Grinça le brun par terre, en se retournant vers la silhouette entourée de lumière

Il dut se cacher le visage car ses furent aveuglés immédiatement.

_ Refermes les tout de suite !

_ Quelle tête tu fais dès le matin ! S'exclama une autre voix qui venait d'entrer

_ Tu ne trouve pas que Daniel est très sexy allonger par terre comme çà, Kyoshi !

_ Fais attention que Joan ne t'entend pas Kevin, sinon il sera fâché ! Rigola ledit Kyoshi

Retrouvant peu à peu l'usage de ses yeux, il comprit vite qui venaient lui rendre visite. C'était ses trois seuls amis, enfin, presque au lycée. Après l'histoire de la promenade en voiture, ils étaient constamment collés à lui. L'invitant parfois à manger avec eux à la cantine ou aller au cinéma. Il n'avait plus de répits. Mais bizarrement, Daniel ne les avait pas rejetés. Au contraire, il se sentait entourer et compris lorsqu'il était avec eux. L'amitié que vouaient ses trois compagnons à son égard était sincère et simple. Et cela était précieux à ses yeux.

_ Oh les riches ! Fit Joan faussement vexé, se tenant sur le seuil de la porte un bol de chocolat chaud à la main. Préférer dormir par terre que dans un lit, je ne vous comprendrais jamais !

_ Quand on parle du loup !

_ Je vois qu'il y en a qui ne se gêne pas, maugréa Daniel en se mettant debout.

Etrange ! Aucun des ses muscles n'était endolori ! Et pas un signe de torticolis en vue ! Lui qui ne supportait pas dormir sur du dur s'étonnait de se réveiller en plein de forme après plus de 10 h de sommeil. Il avait même fait de beau rêve.

_ Bah quoi ? On m'a dit de faire comme chez moi, alors je fais comme chez moi ! Dit innocemment le roux

Ce dernier que Daniel croyait être le plus timide du groupe se révélait être enfaite le plus maladroit et le plus rigolo. Et en parlant de maladresse. Le voilà qui a renversé tout son chocolat sur le lit en voulant s'y sautiller.

_ Oups pardon ! Grommela Joan

_ Quel imbécile ! Murmura Kyoshi

_ Cà fait rien, déclara Daniel traversa la pièce pour prendre une douche, les bonnes de chambres vont s'en occuper.

Cette fois ci encore, ils lui avaient forcé la main, l'obligeant à les accompagner à une fête aux nouilles.

_ La fête des nouilles, c'est vraiment con ! Vociféra Daniel en errant entre la foule

_ Tu verras, c'est marrant ! S'écria le blond

En effet, ce fut plus qu'amusant. Ils avaient participé à de nombreux concours se rapportant aux nouilles. D'abord, il y eu la course aux pâtes, qui consistait à porter deux par deux, un bol remplit de soupe, évidemment à la nouille, sur 50m, les pieds et la main libre de chaque extrémité du corps attachés par une corde. Ce fut bien drôle à voir : des couples boitaient comme des canards, d'autres se tordaient les mains pour pouvoir positionner leur bol correctement, et certains trébuchaient n'atteignant pas les 10m.

Ensuite, il y eu « l'avale nouille », une compétition qui évaluait le grand mangeur de pâtes au nombre de bol vidé. Ce fut Daniel, comme par miracle qui l'emporta avec 13 bolées de soupe vidés. Mais juste après avoir eu sa récompense, un bond d'achat de 200$, Daniel commença à rejeter les pâtes dans le bac.

_ Ca va ? Demanda Joan la main sur son dos

_ Ouais ! Fit le brun en se relevant et s'essuyant la bouche avec le mouchoir que lui tendait Kevin.

_ Tu veux peut être qu'on rentre ? Proposa ce dernier

_ Pas question ! Il y a encore la grande bataille de nouille au ketchup, et je ne veux pas le rater. On y va !

Après un combat acharné à lancer des pâtes en l'air et sur n'importe qui, les quatre adolescents furent totalement épuisés, sales et recouvert de substance rouge et jaune. La propreté de la voiture, une histoire ancienne sous la saleté évidente des jeunes gens. Avant de partir de la maison, ils avaient acheté un carton entier de bière fortement alcoolisée, au cas où ils s'emmerderaient durant l'après midi. Néanmoins, ils décidèrent de boire un coup pour célébrer la réussite de leur journée.

Ils trinquèrent donc dans la voiture, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus aucune gouttes d'alcool. Nulle doute que les quatre furent complètement ivres. Mais par rapport à Daniel, les trois étaient plus ou moins sobres.

_ Tu crois que tu pourras conduire dans cet état ? S'inquiéta Kyoshi légèrement dans les vapes

_ T'en fais pas ! Hoqueta le jeune homme, ivre mort. Je vous ai ramené sain et sauf chacun chez vous, alors je peux très bien me débrouiller seul pour rentrer. Allez au revoir !

Sur ce Daniel démarra la voiture en trombe qui roula à une vitesse folle le long de la rue. Qu'est ce que ça faisait du bien de se lâcher autant ! Pensa le conducteur du jaguar toujours totalement repu. Et ce vent frais qui vous caresse le corps. Qu'est ce que c'est bon !

_ Je crois que je vais fermer les yeux quelques seconde, chuchota Daniel

A suivre...


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8 :**

La voiture roula donc à plein gaz avec un conducteur à moitié endormi. Mais lorsque Daniel rouvrit les paupières une minute plus tard, un poteau électrique le reçu à bras ouverts. Le choc fit violent. Le capot de la décapotable se froissa et le pare-brise vola en éclat. Les airs bag ne s'étaient pas déclenchés à temps et la tête de Daniel percuta violemment le volant. Puis, il perdit connaissance pendant plusieurs minutes. Quand il reprit conscience, il faisait déjà nuit. Personne n'accourait vers lui pour l'aider. Normal puisqu'il était au milieu de nulle part. Il fallait qu'il sorte de là et au plus vite s'il ne voulait pas mourir de froid cette nuit et son t-shirt et son mini short ne le protégeaient guère. Il voulu bouger la tête pour faire ses repères mais un mal de crane horrible l'en empêcha. Daniel essaya néanmoins de s'extraire du véhicule. Prenant appui sur ses bras, il se leva lentement mais son pied droit était coincé dans les pédales. Se hissant de toutes ses forces du siège conducteur, son pied se débloqua de son piège. Mais un cri strident sortit en même temps de sa bouche, l'intérieur de sa cuisse droite était déchirée par un morceau de verre planté dans le siège conducteur. Du sang commença à jaillir abondamment de la plaie grande ouverte. Daniel sortit de la voiture, s'appuya sur la portière et déchira le tissu de son t-shirt tout sale. Tant pis s'il devait avoir une infection après mais se vider de son sang au milieu de ce trou perdu sans aucune aide était misérable. Il banda donc la moitié de sa cuisse pour stopper l'hémorragie mais du liquide rouge continuait toujours à couler.

Il se leva tant bien que mal et se mit à boiter. A tous les cinq mètres, il s'effondra sur le sol mais se redressa ne souhaitant pas moisir n'importe où. Au bout de une heure de marche, à déambuler comme un zombie, il aperçu une faible lueur à l'horizon. Une maison ! Il était sauvé ! Rassemblant le peu de force qu'il lui restait, il se dirigea vers son dernier espoir de survie.

Mais quand il fut au niveau de ladite maison, il fut étonné d'y trouver à la place un lampadaire allumé à côté du trottoir. Soudain, un rire sortit de sa gorge. Daniel ricana tellement fort qu'il du prendre appui sur le lampadaire pour ne pas tomber. Il allait mourir ici, au fin fond de nulle part. Les mouvements de son ventre lorsqu'il riait provoqua un trouble dans son estomac. Si bien qu'il dégoba. Décidément, l'alcool et les nouilles ne s'aimaient pas du tout. En parlant d'amour, Daniel aurait tant voulu dire à la personne qu'il aimait secrètement depuis une semaine, ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Malheureusement, il allait mourir ici, sans avoir connu véritablement ce que ce mot voulait dire. Des larmes, reflétant son amertume intérieur et son regret le plus profond, coulèrent sur ses joues venant finir sa course sur le sol. Sentant ses forces le quittaient petit à petit, il s'écroula par terre. Les dernières images qu'il vit furent celles de Yuki, lui souriant.

_ A Dieu Yuki…je t'aime, murmura t-il en fermant les yeux

De sa maison, Yuki assistait à toute la scène.

_ Tss…encore un de ces videur de bar qui dort sur le trottoir. Si ça continu, je devrais prévenir la police pour outrage à la voie publique.

Sans comprendre pourquoi, Yuki prolongea son regard sur l'homme effondré près du lampadaire. La victime était apparemment un jeune dans les 15-17 ans. Elle était petite et mince, avec des cheveux noirs à la hauteur des épaules, qu'il lui était difficile de savoir si c'était une fille ou un garçon. Mais vue de loin, l'individu semblait avoir un joli visage, à peu près identique à celui de son ange.

Yuki eu un déclic. Adolescent 17 ans+petit et fin+cheveux noir dégradés+visage d'ange = …Daniel !?

Même si le portrait correspondait exactement à celui de Daniel, la personne à 500m de lui ne pouvait pas l'être. C'était impossible ! Daniel ne savait même pas où il habitait.

Pousser par une force invisible, il dévala les marches de son perron et accouru vers l'inconnu à la quatrième vitesse. Son cœur se serra au fur et à mesure où il avança. Sa pensée ne l'avait pas joué des tours et que la personne à deux mètres de lui était belle et bien Daniel. Il s'arrêta et l'examina. Il était très sale, recouvert d'hématome et du sang l'entourait. Son cœur ratât plusieurs battements et son corps tremblait de peur. Réagissant au quart de tour, il s'approcha de lui, le prit dans ses bras et tenta de le réveiller. Il puait énormément l'alcool et l'odeur de vomi à côté ne l'aidait pas.

_ Daniel ! S'écria t-il la voix étranglé par l'anxiété et la douleur. Daniel ! Réveilles toi ! Daniel !

Comme si ses prières avaient été entendues, Daniel ouvrit faiblement les paupières et un maigre sourire souligna ses lèvres. Sous le coup de l'émotion, Yuki se tint coi.

_ Yuki…murmura l'adolescent doucement, je suis content que tu sois venu me dire au revoir !

_ Hein ! Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes Daniel ? Trembla Yuki au bord des larmes.

_ J'en ai plus pour longtemps, Yuki…je ne sens plus mon corps

_ Tais toi ! Tu vas vivre et je t'interdis de mourir ! Hurla le blond cette fois ci en larme

Daniel caressa sa joue :

_ Chut ! Je suis heureux d'être dans tes bras maintenant !

L'adulte pris la main sur sa joue et l'embrassa.

_ Je t'en supplie Daniel, ne me laisse pas tout seul ! Je…je t'aime

_ Je t'aime aussi…mon Yuki

Et Daniel sombra dans un trou noir.

A suivre...


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9 :**

_ Comment va t-il docteur ? S'écria Yuki très apeuré en voyant celui-ci sortir de sa chambre

_ Il est hors de danger pour l'instant et il dort…mais j'ai peur que son état ne s'aggrave ! Déclara le médecin calmement

_ Comment ça ?

_ J'ai pu stopper l'hémorragie en lui cousant la cuisse mais il a néanmoins perdu beaucoup de sang. De plus, l'un de ses points vitaux à la tête a été touché…

_ Que…quoi…comment ? Bredouilla le blond, la voix empreinte de tourment. Il va…Vous…vous voulait dire qu'il pourrait mou…

_ Je ne sais pas. Mais ce serait une possibilité.

Yuki se glaça sur place. Non ! Daniel ne pouvait pas mourir !

Et si ce serait le cas dans plusieurs heures ? Qu'allait-il advenir de lui ?

La voix du docteur lui coupa les pensées :

_ Calmez-vous ! J'ai seulement dit que c'était une probabilité. Mais rien n'est sur !

_ Arrêtez de vous foutre de moi ! Hurla Yuki le souffle court. Il va survivre ou pas ?

_ S'il survit, il deviendra fou ou perdra à jamais la mémoire ! Informa directement l'homme à lunette

Comme si Yuki avait reçu la foudre en pleine poitrine, il se glissa le long du mur derrière lui. Son cœur se serra et des larmes coulèrent sur son visage. Si Daniel ne devenait pas fou mais amnésique à vie, cela voudrait-il dire que il ne se souviendrait plus jamais de lui, de ses sentiments pour lui et de sa déclaration de tout à l'heure ?

Le médecin posa une main sur son épaule :

_ Allons ! Nettoyer la plaie et soigner ses bleus en m'attendant est…hum…a été très bénéfique pour lui, parla le docteur maladroitement. Grâce à vous sa blessure ne s'est pas infectée. Vous avez fait de votre mieux !...

Mais Yuki ne l'écoutait plus. En effet, après l'incident sous le poteau électrique, il avait emmené Daniel chez lui. Il avait illico appelé le médecin pour venir examiner le jeune homme à la maison vu que l'hôpital le plus proche se situait à 30km. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il se maudissait de ne pas habiter la civilisation à cause de son aspiration à la tranquillité. En nettoyant la contusion d'au mois dix centimètres, Yuki avez sentit sous ses doigts la finesse et la douceur de la peau du jeune adolescent. Il en avait frémis. Il avait eu peur de lui faire encore plus mal avec les antiseptiques. Mais il devait le faire pour ne pas que ça contamine.

Après avoir rebandé son pied, il s'était fait les cents pas en attendant le docteur. Il lui avait expliqué que c'était une urgence et une question de vie et de mort. Et là il n'était pas encore arrivé. Quand finalement le médecin sonna, Yuki fut soulagé de moitié. Il lui avait exposé brièvement la situation. Le Dr. Simon lui avait ordonné d'attendre hors de la pièce et de le laisser faire son boulot.

Après plusieurs heures, qui avaient paru interminables à Yuki, l'homme sortait enfin de la chambre en lui annonçant que sa vie ne tenait qu'à un fil. Qu'est ce qu'il pouvait faire face à cela ? Il se sentait si médiocre face à son impuissance à ne pouvoir rien faire pour celui qu'il aimait.

Le médecin était toujours entrain de réconforter Yuki, quand celui-ci se redressa brusquement.

_ Pitié docteur ! Implora t-il, il est la seule personne qui compte le plus dans ma vie. Je vous en conjure sauver le !...c'est l'homme que j'aime.

Le docteur regarda perplexe, l'homme accroché à sa chemise. Il s'était tu durant le discours du blond. Ce dernier continua doucement sans que les larmes ne tarissent de ses yeux :

_ Peu importe s'il ne se souvienne plus de moi après ou qu'il perde la raison…je l'aime et je veux qu'il vive !

Il long silence s'installa. Seuls les reniflements de Yuki étaient perceptibles.

_ D'accord ! Fit le plus âgé.

Yuki se redressa et planta son regard dans le sien :

_ Merci docteur !

_ Ne me remerciez pas trop vite ! Son état pourrait empirer s'il ne subit pas une transfusion sanguine et placer sous sérum dans les heures qui suivent…Malheureusement, je n'en ai plus dans ma clinique et ma voiture est chez le mécanicien. Je ne pourrais pas aller à l'hôpital chercher ce dont il faut avant après demain…et je doute que la santé de…de ce jeune homme ne permette un déplacement.

_ Ce n'est pas grave, j'ai une voiture ! S'enthousiasma platement Yuki. Je vous y emmène tout de suite !

_ Attendez ! Ne vous pressez pas si vite ! Sourit-il en le voyant prendre ses clés sur la table et en enfilant ses chaussures. Il ne faut pas le laisser sans surveillance ! Et je ne sais même pas quel est son groupe sanguin !

_ Ah ! Fit le blond en se tapant la tête. Je vais appeler ma sœur pour qu'elle vienne le surveiller. Et pour son groupe sanguin ne vous en faites pas, on est pareil !

_ Bien ! Répondit le docteur en le voyant s'éloigner pour téléphoner

Après un coup de fil bref, Yuki se dirigea vers la cuisine où l'invité se laver les mains.

_ Elle arrive dans cinq minutes !

_ Ah c'est bien, alors ! Fut sa seule réponse

_ Dites Docteur ! Est-ce que ce serait possible de lui transfuser mon sang ? Je préfèrerais que ça soit le mien qui coule dans ses veines, plutôt que celui d'un autre !

_ Pas de problème ! Sourit son compagnon en s'essuyant les mains. Tant que vous êtes dans la même catégorie, il n'y aucun souci !

Yuki s'assit sur une chaise et joua nerveusement avec ses clés de voiture.

_ Courage ! Il est peut être petit mais c'est un gros dur !

_ Oui, soupira le consolé. Encore merci Docteur !

_ Oh, je ne fais que mon travail !

A cet instant Nancy, entra en trombe dans la maison, toute essoufflée :

_ Yuki ! C'est quoi…cette u…urgence en pleine nuit ? Tu m'as effrayé ! Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

_ Je voudrais que tu veilles sur Daniel, le temps que j'accompagne M. Simon à l'hôpital pour aller chercher des médicaments. On ne sera pas long et si il y a du changement, tu nous préviens, d'accord ?

_ Daniel ?!...mais…OK !

Yuki pénétra dans sa chambre où l'adolescent dormait. Il était blotti dans une couverture chaude. Son front était enroulé dans un bandage blanc ainsi que sa cuisse. Il s'approcha du lit et s'agenouilla près de lui en prenant sa main dans la sienne.

_ Daniel mon petit ange, murmura t-il au creux de son oreille gauche, je pars à l'hôpital te chercher tes médicaments pour que tu puisses guérir vite. Nancy veillera sur toi pendant mon absence. Je reviens vite, promis !

Puis, il se pencha sur ses lèvres pour y déposer un doux et léger baiser.

Daniel resta inconscient pendant deux jours, Yuki toujours à son chevet. Une poche de sérum et une autre poche de sang étaient accrochées à un pied en métal, elles étaient reliées ensembles par un même tuyau pour être directement injectées dans la main de Daniel. Le docteur Simon venait tous les jours pour changer ses bandages et les poches. Yuki avait demandé à sa sœur de s'occuper du lycée pendant son absence et de prévenir les profs de Daniel que ce dernier n'assisterait pas aux cours durant les semaines qui suivent. Quand il avait essayé de contacter les parents du brun, ces derniers étaient injoignables.

Au troisième jour, le médecin décréta que l'état de santé du malade était stable et que les transfusions ne servaient plus. Daniel n'avait pas encore repris connaissance et Yuki semblait désespérer.

A suivre...


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 10 :**

_« Tiens, il fait chaud ! Ca brûle même! J'ouvre les yeux et je suis dans un grand lac de feu ?! Des centaines d'autres personnes sont dans mon cas. Elles tentent toutes de sortir de cette lave brûlante, mais en vain. J'ai soif, ma peau est toute desséchée et la température qui n'arrête pas de grimper .Et j'ai l'impression de cuire dans une marmite, en plus. Je nage jusqu'à la rive mais mes gestes semblent inutiles. J'ai beau essayé, ce lac est interminable ! Il y a quelqu'un d'étrange là-bas ! Je l'appelle et il se retourne et avance vers moi. Je lui demande ou on est, qui il est et pourquoi je suis là ? Il ne dit rien. Je ne remarque que maintenant qu'il vole au dessus de l'eau. Quand il arrive à ma hauteur, je distingue qu'il est laid et répugnant. Il porte une fourche et il a une…queue ? Et des cornes ? Non ce n'est pas possible ! Je ne peux pas être en enfer ! Comme s'il devinait ce que je pense, il ricane trop fort et confirme mes craintes. Il affirme que je suis bel et bien entrain de moisir en enfer. Et pour toujours ! La bête pointe sa fourche vers moi et me la plante en pleine poitrine. J'ai mal, très mal ! C'est insupportable, mais je ne meurs pas. Je ne peux plus mourir puisque je suis déjà mort. J'appelle à l'aide mais personne ne me répond. Pourquoi je suis au maelström ? Je ne suis pas un voleur ni un assassin. Le diable me noie dans cette eau et je bois la tasse. Ma gorge s'enflamme ! Il recommence le même procédé plusieurs fois. Et je soufre de plus en plus. Yuki ! Où es-tu ? Sauve-moi ! Sors-moi d'ici ! Je n'en peux plus ! Yuki, sauve-moi !... »_

Yuki entendait crier son nom de la cuisine. Daniel !

Le blond piqua un sprint vers la chambre dans laquelle Daniel dormait. Là, il le voit s'agiter, les mains en avant et répétant sans cesse la même chose.

_ Yuki ! Sauve-moi ! Yuki ! Sauve-moi !...

Il doit faire un cauchemar. Lee se précipita vers lui et le secoua sans aménagement

_ Daniel ! Appela t-il fort. Daniel ! Ouvre les yeux ! Ce n'est qu'un cauchemar !

Le jeune homme ouvrit les yeux subitement, tremblant de peur et couvert de sueur. Il regarda devant lui la personne qui l'avait réveillé. Des yeux dorés teintés d'inquiétude et des cheveux couleur doux-gris.

_ Yuki, bredouilla t-il

_ Du calme, ce n'était qu'un mauvais rêve ! Tiens bois de l'eau, ta voix est vraiment sèche.

Le jeune homme accepta et bu tout d'un trait. Après l'effroyable cauchemar de tout à l'heure, il en avait besoin. Quand il eu fini, il se jeta dans les bras de Yuki et s'y accrocha de toutes ses forces. Yuki lui rendit son étreinte avec beaucoup de tendresse et d'amour. Son Daniel était vivant et il se souvenait de lui ! Merci mon Dieu de pas me l'avoir arraché ! Pensa t-il, très content. Quelques minutes passèrent dans cette position, les mains de Yuki caressant paisiblement sa tête et son dos, et les siennes fixées autour de sa taille. Puis sentant son angelot se rendormir, il le reposa délicatement sur les oreillers. Au moment où il se leva, une petite main tira sur sa manche.

_ Reste avec moi Yuki, murmura son propriétaire faiblement, j'ai peur.

Yuki ne se fit pas prier deux fois et s'allongea dans les draps. Daniel grelottait de frayeur dans ses bras. Yuki resserra sa prise et les battements saccadés du cœur du brun diminuaient progressivement. Sa respiration était presque normale. Yuki était heureux ! De la joie. Voilà ce qu'il éprouvait maintenant ! Une immense joie, car son bien-aimé ne l'avait pas oublié malgré son accident. Yuki attira encore un peu plus vers lui le petit corps tout chaud et chuchota :

_ Tout va bien mon cœur, je suis là!

A suivre...


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapitre 11 :**

Des coups persistants à la porte tirèrent Daniel de son sommeil. La lumière du jour qui filtrait par la fenêtre lui piquait les yeux. Il essaya de bouger mais une masse le retenait fermement. Le brun se tourna et vit Yuki profondément endormit. Il semblait si paisible. Daniel ne put résister à caresser sa joue d'une main. Au contact de sa peau, un frisson le parcouru le long du dos. Les coups à la porte redoublèrent d'intensité et une voix l'accompagnait. Daniel se dégagea subtilement de l'emprise de son protecteur et traversa à pied nu la maison et les escaliers pour aller ouvrir.

_ Enfin, tu ouvres cette fichue porte Yuki ! S'exclama la personne en se retournant, tu m'as fais at…

Mais elle ne pu finir sa phrase en voyant qui lui avait ouvert.

_ Daniel ?! Fit-elle grandement étonnée. Je croyais que tu étais inconscient !

_ Faut croire que non ! Sourit celui-ci. Mais je vous en prie Mlle Joycy, entrez!

Nancy obtempéra sans broncher encore totalement sous le coup par ce qu'elle voyait et plus par ce qu'elle entendait

_ Je suppose que vous êtes venu voir Yuki ? Demanda le brun en refermant la porte.

_ Heu…oui !

_ Il dort encore, mais vous pouvez attendre ici ou me suivre à la cuisine. Thé ou café ?

_ Du t…thé ce sera parfait, répondit-elle en lui suivant dans la cuisine.

Pendant que Daniel s'affairait en préparant à boire, Nancy la détailla de long en large assise sur une chaise de la table. Il portait un t-shirt blanc extra large qui s'arrêtait aux genoux, surement celui de Yuki. Il n'avait plu de bandage sur la tête ni sur la cuisse. Seul un pansement protégeait la cicatrice et ça elle le remarquait quand il se hissait sur la pointe des pieds pour atteindre les placards. Il avait maigri. Quoi de plus normal que de perdre du kilo après n'avoir rien avalé pendant quatre jours. Daniel posa à table deux thés fumantes et s'assis à son tour.

_ Tu te sens bien ? Fit la brune soucieuse

_ En pleine de forme ! Pourquoi ?

_ Depuis ton accident, tu sembles bizarre !

_ Comment ça ?

_ Tu…tu réagis autrement. Je veux dire…tu as changé de manière et de comportement. Par exemple, tu te mets à me vouvoyer.

_ Oh ! Vous savez…

_ Tu ! Je préfère tu !

_ Heu…tu sais, j'ai beaucoup réfléchit dernièrement, surtout quand j'ai eu cet accident.

Il marqua une pause, le temps de boire un peu, puis continu :

_ J'ai constatais que je devenais vulgaire et que les personnes à côtés de moi s'éloignaient de plus en plus. Certainement à cause de mon attitude…et puis, j'ai rencontré Kevin, Kyoshi et Joan, des vrais amis sur lesquels je pouvais vraiment compter. Grâce à eux et ce qu'il m'est arrivé, je…j'accepte mes erreurs et je veux les corriger en respectant et en donnant le plus d'amour possible à ceux qui m'entourent. Ce masque de haine et de colère est tombé. Je veux être réellement moi et seulement moi !

Tout au long de son récit, des larmes s'étaient échappées des yeux de Nancy. Jamais elle n'aurait cru qu'un jeune rebelle indomptable comme lui avait un cœur aussi énorme.

Se rendant compte de son désarroi, Daniel se leva et lui donna un câlin.

_ Quand je suis gentille, je fais pleurer, quand je suis méchant on m'aime. Je me demande si je ne vais pas redevenir comme avant ? Rigola Daniel

_ Non, non ! Renifla Nancy en s'essuyant. Le nouveau Daniel est cent fois mieux !

Un cri provenant de l'étage du dessus les fit sursauter.

_ Daniel ! Où es-tu ?

_ Je crois que papa poule vient de se réveiller, sourit la jeune femme

_ Oui, je pense bien, fit Daniel en lui rendant son sourire.

Un bruit sourd se fit entendre. Quelqu'un venait de tomber dans les marches. Et les deux de la cuisine pouffèrent.

_ Dans la cuisine ! s'écria le brun à son tour

Chapitre 12 :

_ Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ici ? Questionna Yuki en colère quand il fut dans la cuisine

_ Heu…j'avais soif et je suis descendu boire du thé. Tu en veux ? Fit Daniel innocemment

_ Tu te moque de moi ?

_ Pas du tout ! Sourit-il

Sans crier gare, Yuki le souleva dans les airs. Ils se dévisagèrent longuement

_ Hum ! Toussa la venue

Ils se retournèrent vers Nancy, Daniel tout rosi.

_ Et toi, pourquoi tu es ici à une heure aussi matinale ?

_ C'est comme ça qu'on traite ses aînés maintenant ? Dit la jeune femme faussement vexée. Tu me déçois !

_ Qu'est ce que tu veux ?

_ Rien ! Je suis venue voir notre malade endormi mais je me suis étonnée de constater que celui-ci est plus éveillé que le garde malade !

Yuki parut fâcher :

_ Et tu as dérangé Daniel depuis combien de temps ?

_ Elle ne pas dérangé du tout, protesta ledit Daniel

_ Tu vois ! Et je ne suis ici que depuis 10 minutes.

_ Quoi qu'il en soit, toi tu reviens avec moi dans le lit ! Fit le blond en rebroussant chemin.

_ S'il te plait Nancy, appelle le docteur Simon ! Dis lui de passer tout à l'heure !...Et ferme la porte en sortant !

_ A bientôt Nancy ! Lança Daniel du haut des escaliers

_ Au revoir !

Yuki referma la porte derrière lui d'un coup de pied. Il reposa son fardeau sur le lit et le fixa intensément, le visage à quelques centimètres du sien. Daniel rougit immédiatement et détourna la tête, les yeux dorés qui le détaillaient l'intimider. Plusieurs minutes passèrent.

_ Daniel, tu vas bien ? Murmura le blond

_ Heu… oui

Yuki plongea sa tête dans le cou de Daniel. Son souffle chaud le fit tressaillir.

_ J'ai eu si peur, fit-il tout bas. Si tu étais mort, mon cœur n'aurait pas survécu.

_ T'en fais pas je suis vivant, répondit le brun en entourant sa nuque de ses bras.

Lee entra dans le lit et se cala au dessus de l'adolescent à l'aide de ses coudes de chaque côté de sa tête, replongeant encore une fois dans des yeux bleus foncé. Le rythme cardiaque de Daniel s'accéléra.

_ Daniel ! Je voulais te dire…les confessions que tu m'as faites sur le trottoir… ?

_ Je les ai réellement pensées et je n'ai pas changé d'avis, termina le plus jeune.

Ce fut comme un signale pour Yuki. Il s'empara des lèvres entrouvertes de son cadet et l'embrassa fougueusement. Daniel répondit automatiquement à son baiser et l'approfondit. La langue du blond vint lécher sa bouche et cette dernière s'ouvrit pour laisser entrer quelque chose d'humide et douce qui explora l'intérieur de sa bouche avant d'entamer un ballet endiablé avec sa langue. Les mains de Daniel s'enfouirent dans des cheveux gris, très soyeux, tandisque celles de Yuki lui maintenaient la nuque et parcouraient sa poitrine à travers le t-shirt. Ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle.

_ Tu sens l'alcool et le vomi, sourit Yuki

_ Mais ça ne t'as pas empêché de continuer à m'embrasser

_ Ca ajoute à la sensation !

Daniel le repoussa et se redressa en position assise.

_ Faut que je prenne un bain ! S'exclama t-il en se levant

Mais Yuki ne le laissa pas faire un pas de plus et le souleva dans ses bras. Il le porta jusqu'à la douche et le plaça sur un cube en bois. Il déposa un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres et alla remplir la baignoire tout en ajoutant du sel de bain et de la mousse parfumée. Le blond revient vers Daniel et commença à enlever le t-shirt de celui-ci qui se retrouva en caleçon devant lui. Yuki le détailla sans vergogne puis s'accroupit et écarta ses jambes. Le corps du plus jeune trembla en attendant ce qui allait se passer. Il sentit ses mains caressaient sa cuisse droite. Daniel ferma les paupières pour mieux les apprécier. Un léger bruit de compresse décollé le fit sursauter.

_ Aïe !

Yuki se mit à la hauteur de sa bouche mais ne fit rien. Il sourit et chuchota :

_ Ca t'apprendra à être aussi irrésistible.

Et ce fut Daniel qui captura ses lèvres pour une embrassade enflammée emplit de passion. Ses doigts restèrent sur ses joues lorsqu'il déclara :

_ Yuki ! Laisse-moi me laver maintenant !

_ Non ! Bouda son compagnon. Je reste ici pour te surveiller

_ Je ne risque pas de me noyer tu sais !

_ Je préfère ne prendre aucun risque ! Répliqua l'homme en reprenant là où ils s'étaient arrêtés.

Après un baiser torride et suave, Daniel poussa Yuki dehors sans que ce dernier n'ait oublié de lui voler un furtif baiser.

A suivre...


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapitre 12 :**

_ Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ici ? Questionna Yuki en colère quand il fut dans la cuisine

_ Heu…j'avais soif et je suis descendu boire du thé. Tu en veux ? Fit Daniel innocemment

_ Tu te moque de moi ?

_ Pas du tout ! Sourit-il

Sans crier gare, Yuki le souleva dans les airs. Ils se dévisagèrent longuement

_ Hum ! Toussa la venue

Ils se retournèrent vers Nancy, Daniel tout rosi.

_ Et toi, pourquoi tu es ici à une heure aussi matinale ?

_ C'est comme ça qu'on traite ses aînés maintenant ? Dit la jeune femme faussement vexée. Tu me déçois !

_ Qu'est ce que tu veux ?

_ Rien ! Je suis venue voir notre malade endormi mais je me suis étonnée de constater que celui-ci est plus éveillé que le garde malade !

Yuki parut fâcher :

_ Et tu as dérangé Daniel depuis combien de temps ?

_ Elle ne pas dérangé du tout, protesta ledit Daniel

_ Tu vois ! Et je ne suis ici que depuis 10 minutes.

_ Quoi qu'il en soit, toi tu reviens avec moi dans le lit ! Fit le blond en rebroussant chemin.

_ S'il te plait Nancy, appelle le docteur Simon ! Dis lui de passer tout à l'heure !...Et ferme la porte en sortant !

_ A bientôt Nancy ! Lança Daniel du haut des escaliers

_ Au revoir !

Yuki referma la porte derrière lui d'un coup de pied. Il reposa son fardeau sur le lit et le fixa intensément, le visage à quelques centimètres du sien. Daniel rougit immédiatement et détourna la tête, les yeux dorés qui le détaillaient l'intimider. Plusieurs minutes passèrent.

_ Daniel, tu vas bien ? Murmura le blond

_ Heu… oui

Yuki plongea sa tête dans le cou de Daniel. Son souffle chaud le fit tressaillir.

_ J'ai eu si peur, fit-il tout bas. Si tu étais mort, mon cœur n'aurait pas survécu.

_ T'en fais pas je suis vivant, répondit le brun en entourant sa nuque de ses bras.

Lee entra dans le lit et se cala au dessus de l'adolescent à l'aide de ses coudes de chaque côté de sa tête, replongeant encore une fois dans des yeux bleus foncé. Le rythme cardiaque de Daniel s'accéléra.

_ Daniel ! Je voulais te dire…les confessions que tu m'as faites sur le trottoir… ?

_ Je les ai réellement pensées et je n'ai pas changé d'avis, termina le plus jeune.

Ce fut comme un signale pour Yuki. Il s'empara des lèvres entrouvertes de son cadet et l'embrassa fougueusement. Daniel répondit automatiquement à son baiser et l'approfondit. La langue du blond vint lécher sa bouche et cette dernière s'ouvrit pour laisser entrer quelque chose d'humide et douce qui explora l'intérieur de sa bouche avant d'entamer un ballet endiablé avec sa langue. Les mains de Daniel s'enfouirent dans des cheveux gris, très soyeux, tandisque celles de Yuki lui maintenaient la nuque et parcouraient sa poitrine à travers le t-shirt. Ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle.

_ Tu sens l'alcool et le vomi, sourit Yuki

_ Mais ça ne t'as pas empêché de continuer à m'embrasser

_ Ca ajoute à la sensation !

Daniel le repoussa et se redressa en position assise.

_ Faut que je prenne un bain ! S'exclama t-il en se levant

Mais Yuki ne le laissa pas faire un pas de plus et le souleva dans ses bras. Il le porta jusqu'à la douche et le plaça sur un cube en bois. Il déposa un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres et alla remplir la baignoire tout en ajoutant du sel de bain et de la mousse parfumée. Le blond revient vers Daniel et commença à enlever le t-shirt de celui-ci qui se retrouva en caleçon devant lui. Yuki le détailla sans vergogne puis s'accroupit et écarta ses jambes. Le corps du plus jeune trembla en attendant ce qui allait se passer. Il sentit ses mains caressaient sa cuisse droite. Daniel ferma les paupières pour mieux les apprécier. Un léger bruit de compresse décollé le fit sursauter.

_ Aïe !

Yuki se mit à la hauteur de sa bouche mais ne fit rien. Il sourit et chuchota :

_ Ca t'apprendra à être aussi irrésistible.

Et ce fut Daniel qui captura ses lèvres pour une embrassade enflammée emplit de passion. Ses doigts restèrent sur ses joues lorsqu'il déclara :

_ Yuki ! Laisse-moi me laver maintenant !

_ Non ! Bouda son compagnon. Je reste ici pour te surveiller

_ Je ne risque pas de me noyer tu sais !

_ Je préfère ne prendre aucun risque ! Répliqua l'homme en reprenant là où ils s'étaient arrêtés.

Après un baiser torride et suave, Daniel poussa Yuki dehors sans que ce dernier n'ait oublié de lui voler un furtif baiser.

A suivre...


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapitre 14 :**

_ Yuki ! Appela Daniel quand le docteur fut parti

Ils étaient dans le salon. Fuji portait son short de la dernière fois et une chemise à carreaux trois fois trop large pour lui, vu que son haut était en miette.

_ Hum ! Dit-il en s'adossant au mur à trois mètres de lui

_ Viens t'asseoir sur le canapé !

_ Je préfère rester là où je suis !

_ C'est pas vrai, tu boudes ? Pouffa le brun. C'est à cause de tout à l'heure ?

_ En quelque sorte ! Fit Yuki pas du tout vexé. Je suis encore trop excité pour ne pas me retenir de te violer sur place.

_ Tu ne t'es pas encore calmer jusqu'à maintenant ? Interrogea Daniel intrigué

_ Si,… mais quand j'ai vu le docteur Simon ouvrir ta chemise pour t'ausculter, mon désir a ressurgit en apercevant ton corps. Conclusion, reste éloigner de moi si tu tiens à tes fesses !

Daniel émit un rire si fort que son ventre lui fit mal. Yuki parut furieux.

_ Et tu trouve que c'est drôle ?

_ Franchement…oui !

_ Qu'est ce que tu voulais me demander il y a une minute ? Demanda le blond en changeant de sujet

Daniel reprit son sérieux et répondit :

_ Je voudrais retourner à la maison…

Il n'eu pas achevé sa phrase que Yuki tonna sévèrement :

_ Pas question !

_ Mais le médecin a dit que ma santé s'améliorait et que je pouvais même courir un marathon si je le voulais, protesta Daniel

_ J'ai dit non ! Trancha l'adulte sur un ton de la non-réplique en allant à la cuisine

Daniel se leva lentement du canapé et mit ses chaussures silencieusement. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que Yuki pouvait être si autoritaire et si égoïste. De plus qu'est ce qui lui garantissait qu'il ne mettrait pas sa menace à exécution. L'homme qui lui avait fait face n'était pas le Yuki qu'il connaissait, c'était un inconnu. Décidément, il ne pouvait pas rester ici une minute de plus. Il se releva donc et sortit de la maison. Tant pis, si Yuki serait en colère. Son orgueil tenta de reprendre le dessus mais il se domina. Il avait juré à Nancy que l'ancien Daniel ne referait plus surface. Le jeune brun soupira de lassitude et alla s'asseoir sur les marches du perron. Il laissa l'air frais envahir ses poumons et vider son esprit. Il en avait besoin pour comprendre des choses.

Des cris appelant son nom se firent entendre de l'extérieur. Daniel sourit bougrement.

_ Ca lui apprendra !

Mais au fond, il était content. Yuki devait l'aimait sincèrement pour s'inquiéter à son sujet à tout bout de champ. Et il comprenait à présent sa réaction de tout à l'heure.

La porte s'ouvrit en grand et Yuki se figea sous le porche. Son cœur se soulagea à la vue de son ange tranquillement assit sur l'escalier. Il se plaça à une marche plus haute que lui et l'encercla de derrière. Le blond l'attira vers lui, de sorte que son dos colle à sa poitrine. Il posa ensuite sa joue sur son épaule et murmura :

_ Je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure !

Daniel ne dit rien mais son cœur jouait du tam-tam dans sa cage thoracique.

_ J'étais un peu trop intransigeant

_ Un peu ?

_ Bon ! Beaucoup !... Tu me pardonne ? Fit-il en lui faisant un suçon sur la nuque

Daniel tressaillit

_ Un peu ?

_ Beaucoup !

Le plus jeune tourna la tête et abandonna ses lèvres aux siennes.

A suivre...


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapitre 15 :**

_ Bienvenue dans mon humble demeure ! S'exclama Daniel en pénétrant avec Yuki dans le vaste hall. Yuki le suivit jusqu'à la penderie et accrocha son manteau. L'homme observa le couloir remplit de tableau qui le moins chère devait valoir dans les 100.000 euros et de tête d'animaux sauvages. Un homme dans la quarantaine approcha d'eux et les salua :

_ Bonjour Messieurs !

_ Yuki, je te présente Paul, mon majordome

_ Enchanté M. Yuki ! Fit Paul poliment en serrant sa main

_ Et Paul voici Yuki, mon petit ami

Ce dernier faillit s'étrangler par les dire de Daniel, mais répondant néanmoins à la salutation.

_ Ravie de faire votre connaissance

_ Moi de même ! C'est la première fois que monsieur amène son compagnon ici. Vous devez être l'élu de son cœur pour avoir ce grand privilège.

_ Paul ! S'écria Daniel rouge de gêne

Yuki s'empourpra et se gratta le crane

_ Heu...

Daniel tira son futur amant par le poignet et se dirigea dans sa chambre

_ Le déjeuner sera servi dans une heure exactement ! Annonça le majordome

_ Qu'on nous le fasse apporter dans 15mn ! Dit le brun déjà loin

Tout le long du trajet vers sa chambre, Daniel bredouilla des mots incompréhensibles. Yuki n'eu même pas le temps d'admirer la maison qu'il fut enfermé dans une suite décorée à la urbaine. Typique chambre d'adolescent, pensa t-il.

_ Ta chambre j'imagine ! Remarqua l'homme en détaillant chaque recoin.

_ Ouais ! Installe toi, il y a un mini frigo à l'autre bout de la pièce si tu veux boire un truc

_ Paul n'est pas du genre timide à ce que je vois ! Fit Yuki en prenant une bière dans le réfrigérateur

_ Et c'est agaçant des fois ! Maugréa le brun qui sortit une grande valise de son armoire

_ Pourquoi tu lui as révélé notre liaison ?

_ Je considère Paul comme mon second père et à lui je ne cache rien, répondit Daniel en haussant les épaules. Mais ça ne veut pas dire que je lui confis tous mes secrets.

Le jeune homme commença à vider son armoire.

_ Ca te dérange ?

_ Pas vraiment !

Yuki s'avança vers la bibliothèque. Des livres de tous genres y trônaient, mais il constata que la plupart était des romans d'amour.

_ Et bah dis donc, je suis tombé sur une fleur bleu ou quoi ! Lança Lee en rigolant. Et ben, si j'avais su, j'aurais peint ma maison en rose !

Daniel fut gêné de cette constatation et continua à ranger ses affaires.

_ Je suis très romantique tu sais !

_ Tu me feras une démonstration un jour ? Quémanda Yuki malignement

_ Peut être !

L'invité poursuivit son inspection et vit des bouquins de maths ouverts s'empilant les uns sur les autres et un brouillon remplit de gribouillis et de crois sur une table basse. Il s'installa sur le pouf et posa sa bière. Ensuite, il examina la cause de toutes ces ratures. Apparemment, le jeune homme avait du mal à résoudre un problème de trigonométrie. Yuki devait admettre que l'exercice n'était vraiment pas mangeable pour un terminal. Mais étant un surdoué dans ce domaine, il démontra sur un papier vierge la marche à suivre pour y parvenir. Au bout de 15mn, il termina de transcrire la réponse et Daniel de boucler sa sacoche. Quelqu'un frappa et l'adolescent lui ordonna d'entrer et de laisser la table roulante au milieu de la pièce et de partir.

_ Bah, a table ! Informa Daniel joyeusement en soulevant les couvercles. Miam ! Du poulet au sauce tomate et un peu de sauce soja.

_ Je sens que je vais me lécher les babines, sourit Yuki en se servant.

Ils prirent place sur le lit et mangèrent en silence. En dégustant sa cuisse de poulet, Daniel s'huila les doigts. Il les lécha et les suça sous les yeux ardents du blond. Yuki redéposa leurs assiettes sur la table sous les protestations du jeune homme :

_ Hey ! J'ai pas encore fini ! Rend moi mon couvert !

Yuki plaqua son petit ami sur les oreillers et le déshabilla du regard. Il prit ensuite la main que venait juste d'être lécher et suçota ses doigts un par un. Une onde de frisson parcouru le dos du brun. Les yeux de Yuki étaient toujours rivaient aux siens. Quand il eu terminé, il captura les lèvres de Daniel pour un baiser carrément enfiévré et incandescent. Son amant soupira de plaisir et s'accrocha plus à ses cheveux gris et à son omoplate. Yuki s'arracha de lui.

_ Ca t'apprendra à m'exciter ouvertement ! Haleta t-il

Avant que le cerveau de Daniel eu capté ses mots, l'aîné reprit de plus belle et de plus intense. Sans s'en rendre compte, Daniel déboutonna la chemise noire de son amant. Le vêtement tomba vite à terre et ses mains caressèrent timidement son torse. Yuki gémit à ces attouchements et arrêta tout mouvement.

_ Daniel enlève tes mains ou sinon...

_ Ou sinon quoi ? Répliqua le concerné audacieusement

Pour éviter de commettre une bourde, le blond se rassit sur ses pieds. Mais Daniel ne le voyait pas du même œil. Il se leva à son tour pour entourer sa nuque des bras et se colla à son torse musclé. Ce contact redoubla l'envie de Yuki et essaya de le repousser sans trop de conviction.

_ Fais moi l'amour Yuki, murmura Daniel au creux de son oreille avant de le mordiller sensuellement, suivit de son cou.

_ Si c'est une plaisanterie, elle n'est pas drôle Daniel ! S'énerva son conjoint

_ Et ça, est ce que ça te convaincra !

L'adolescent se baissa pour lécher son téton et le téter. Un fort geignement s'échappa de la bouche de Yuki. Ce gosse était peut être à son premier mec mais il était très doué en matière de suce. Le gosse en question fut projeté sur le lit et fut déshabillé en un clin d'œil. Il ne restait plus que son boxer. Lee l'embrassa partout et marqua son passage de petits suçons. Il faisait en sorte de ne rien oublier : les tétons, le cou, les épaules, le nombril, les cuisses...après il retourna sur les lèvres de son amant, afin que leur langues puissent s'enrouler.  
Ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle, le cœur battant à une vitesse folle. Le blond enleva le reste de ses vêtements et se retrouva nu devant le visage tout rouge de son chéri. Pour la première fois, Daniel admira le corps athlétique et musclé de son cher directeur. Qu'est ce qu'il en avait rêvé ! Cet homme était la virilité incarnée. Les mains de Yuki retirant son boxer coupa court à sa pensée. Prise par un accès soudain à la pudeur, il cacha son intimité des ses mains et ferma fortement les paupières.

_ N'ais pas honte mon ange, murmura Yuki près de son oreille tout en décroisant ses mains pour entremêler ses doigts aux siens. Ton corps est le plus sublime de tous les corps de ce monde.

Daniel ouvrit lentement les yeux et vit un sourire illuminé et prometteur de divines sensations. Il l'embrassa encore une fois de tout son amour et descendit au niveau de son membre tendu. Il le lécha sur toute sa longueur. Cela provoqua une décharge électrique chez le plus jeune qui se mit à soupirer fortement. Il s'en écarta un peu pour aller embrasser sa vilaine cicatrice. Puis, il revint sur son principal occupation. Ce fut un pur cri d'extase qui sortit de la bouche de Daniel, lorsqu'il sentit la bouche brûlante et humide de Yuki emprisonner son sexe. Il y fit des vas et viens avec en titillant parfois le gland de sa langue. Tout son corps s'arcbouta au maximum et ses mains se crispèrent dans ses cheveux, puis il se vida dans la gorge de Yuki dans un cri rauque.  
Ce dernier avala tout et remonta sur sa bouche et le fit partager sa saveur.

_ Tu as un goût exquis mon amour ! Fit Yuki

L'homme regarda le corps rouge et luisante de sueur de son amant et s'excita davantage. Ce préliminaire avait assez duré, il en voulait plus. Il présenta trois doigts devant les yeux de Daniel qui comprit à la seconde et au regard sauvage de Yuki où il voulait en venir. Il allait le préparer pour le grand saut. Daniel se mit à les parcourir de sa langue et à les sucer. Quand ils furent suffisamment mouillés, Yuki écarta en grand « v » les cuisses du brun et enfonça deux doigts d'un coup. Dieu qu'il était pressé et s'il ne le habituerait pas rapidement, il allait exploser sans avoir connu son amant. Ceci eu pour effet de faire hurler de douleur Daniel qui rétracta par réflexe les jambes. Yuki remonta sur son visage baignait de larme et crispait de souffrance et l'embrassa sur toute la surface. Il lui murmura des mots d'amour et de réconfort et commença à bouger ses doigts dans son anus. L'adolescent se détendit un peu reprenant avec difficulté son souffle coupé de tout à l'heure. Son directeur élargit son intimité par des mouvements de ciseaux afin de faire introduire le dernier doigt. Daniel mordit violemment les lèvres de Yuki et se contracta.

_ Yuki...j'ai mal, fit Daniel les larmes coulant à flot et les ongles plantés dans son dos

_ Tu sais que sera pire si je ne le fais pas, chuchota Yuki en recommençant à bouger. Détends toi mon petit ange chéri, respire lentement et laisse le plaisir te submerger !

Daniel hocha la tête faiblement et essaya de se relaxer le plus possible. Les doigts continuaient de mouvoir en lui et il sentit le plaisir montait petit à petit, si bien qu'après quelques minutes, il ondula au rythme de la main dans son intimité avec passion. Voyant Daniel totalement plonger dans le plaisir, il retira ses doigts à la grande contrariété de son amant. Son anus était largement dilaté, mais Yuki n'était pas sur que son sexe y entrerait facilement puisqu'il savait que Daniel était très étroit. Reste à espérer qu'il ne s'évanouisse pas quand il serait en lui. Yuki souleva les hanches du brun et plaça un polochon au dessous dans le but de facilite la pénétration et de multiplier les sensations. Il avait peur pour son ange mais le laisser comme ça serait cruel. Yuki prit donc son courage à deux mains et le pénétra brusquement pour faire entrer son sexe entièrement en lui. Instantanément, Daniel poussa un cri épouvantablement strident rien avoir avec le plaisir mais emplit de douleur. Il tremblait de tout son être et son corps se tendait au maximum. Sentant sa souffrance, le sang de Yuki ne fit qu'un tour. Il savait que son membre était trois fois plus grand que le trou où il s'était introduit. Quand il voulu la retirer un son faible sortit de la bouche de Daniel :

_ Non Yuki...ne la retire pas !

_ Mais je te fais mal, riposta le blond lui aussi les larmes au coin des yeux

Daniel attira son visage au sien l'embrassa délicatement et effaça des pouces les larmes qui menaçaient de s'écouler. Yuki répondit à son baiser avec toute la tendresse et tout l'amour qu'il pouvait. Ils se séparèrent et le blond entrelaça leurs mains et les déposa au dessus de la tête de Daniel. Après leur regard se sonda suivit de leurs bouches.

_ Yuki...

_ Oui mon amour ?

_ Vas-y !

Et Yuki bougea lentement dans son corps. Daniel était très très étroit et vraiment brûlant à faire fondre le soleil. Son partenaire essayait de se concentrer pour ressentir du plaisir qui ne tarda pas à venir le noyer. Il haletait à chaque mouvement et augmentait de lui-même le rythme de la cadence. Yuki amplifia ses vas et viens et détacha ses mains pour les poser sur ses reins. La vitesse de leur mouvement s'accéléra progressivement.  
La chambre leur renvoyait les échos des soupirs et gémissements de leurs ébats érotiques. Leurs corps ardents et en sueur se mouvaient l'un contre l'autre dans une dance extrêmement sensuelle. Daniel criait lascivement le nom de son amant qui résonnait dans les oreilles de celui-ci comme des encouragements d'en faire plus.  
Après une heure d'union charnelle à changer de position tout les 20mn, ils atteignirent le paroxysme de l'orgasme ensemble et s'écroulèrent éreinter sur le lit.  
Daniel était rouge comme une écrevisse et ses cheveux lui plaquaient le visage. Yuki le prit dans ses bras et il se blottit amoureusement à lui. Cet homme lui avait fait connaître le nirvana. Daniel sourit, heureux et leva la tête vers son chéri pour l'embrasser une dernière fois de tout son cœur.  
_ Yuki, murmura le brun en écoutant son cœur battre à travers sa poitrine

_ Hum !?

_ J'ai envie qu'on recommence !

Yuki sourit de tous ses dents et dit simplement en lui caressant les cheveux :

_ On recommencera autant de fois que tu le voudras, mais repose toi d'abord !

_ Je t'aime de toute mon âme et de tout mon cœur Yuki, déclara Daniel

_ Je t'aime aussi très fort mon Daniel chéri.  
Et ils s'endormirent.

A suivre...


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapitre 16 :**

Yuki se réveilla et constata qu'il n'était pas dans son lit. Puis, il se souvint où il se trouvait et ce qu'il avait fait. Il avait fait l'amour avec son petit ange. Jamais il n'aurait cru que ce gamin dont il était tombé amoureux était si fantastique au lit. Yuki sourit et soupira de bonheur. En parlant de gamin, celui-ci dormait de tout son long sur. Il était chaud et sa respiration était calme. Le blond resserra ses bras autour de sa taille. Quand Daniel lui avait dit juste après s'être envoyé en l'air, qu'il souhaitait le refaire, Yuki avait presque cédé, mais il savait que son amant ne supporterait pas un autre round.

_ Ton cœur bat très vite, murmura Daniel

Lee sursauta ne s'attendant nullement à ce que l'adolescent soit éveillé.

_ Bonjour mon cœur ! Fit Yuki en lui déposant un baiser sur le crane

_ Bon après midi serait le terme exact, rit-il

Quelques minutes passèrent dans le calme.

_ J'ai réellement envie qu'on recommence Yuki, chuchota Daniel en débutant de doux baisers sur son torse

Yuki se redressa et prit appuis sur la tête du lit et fit asseoir son amant en califourchon sur lui. Le drap glissa en dévoilant leur corps jusqu'à la taille. Il ne dit rien mais se contenta de l'enlacer tout simplement. Daniel resta perplexe mais se blottit toutefois contre lui.

_ Tu n'as plus envie de moi c'est ça ? Demanda Daniel un peu triste. Je suis si nul que ça au pieu ?

_ Pas du tout, répliqua Yuki imperturbable. Tu es le meilleur amant que j'ai eu de toute ma vie

_ Mais ?

Le brun leva un visage sombre vers lui.

_ Mais...rien !

_ S'il n'y a rien pourquoi tu ne veux pas le refaire ?

De ses doigts, il prit le menton de son petit ami et cloua son regard dans de yeux bleu :

_ Daniel, tu sais que je t'aime beaucoup et que ton bonheur passe avant le mien mais si on recommence, j'ai peur de te tuer.

_ Me tué ? Interrogea Daniel le cœur battant

_ Façon de parler ! Sourit Yuki en l'attirant par la nuque pour l'embrasser

Ils échangèrent donc quelques baisers enflammés avant que Yuki ne continu :

_ Ce que je veux dire c'est que tu m'excites tellement que quand on fait l'amour, je n'ai plus envie de m'arrêter... (Chaste baiser sur le nez). Tu ne sais pas de quoi je suis capable quand on me provoque.

Tout en disant cela, Yuki avait caressé les fesses de Daniel et l'avait regardé droit dans les yeux avec une lueur de désir intense.  
Daniel mit ses mains sur ses épaules se collant plus à lui et frissonna en sentant que Yuki était déjà très allumé. Une idée se créa dans sa tête.

_ Dans ce cas, susurra le brun dans son oreille... je te lance un défit.

_ Quel genre de défit ? Demanda t-il intrigué en lui faisant trois suçons dans le cou

_ Tu n'as pas le droit de me toucher ni de m'embrasser jusqu'à ce que je t'y autorise, répondit Daniel malicieusement

_ En somme tu vas t'occuper de moi c'est ça ?

_ Tu as tout compris ! S'exclama l'adolescent en plaquant ses bras le long de son corps.

Daniel débuta donc avec baisers et des ecchymoses sur la surface de son torse. Yuki se crispa sur le drap. Ensuite, il licha son téton droit avant de le téter fortement, puis ce fut le tour de l'autre. Des millions de papillons volèrent dans le ventre de Yuki et il se raidit de plus en plus pour ne pas céder. Daniel était content, ce n'était donc pas à lui seul que ça faisait de l'effet. Il resta là pendant un temps tandis que ses doigts frôlèrent les cuisses de son conjoint. Yuki n'en pouvait plus, il empoigna la tête brune vers lui et s'apprêta à l'embrasser. Le jeune homme réagit rapidement et remit ses mains à leur place. Le blond maugréa dans sa barbe imaginaire et Daniel se remit au travail. Il se décolla de Lee et s'agenouilla entre ses cuisses. Il voulait le faire subir ce qu'il lui avait fait. Daniel se baissa et fit face au membre fièrement dressé de son amant.

_ Ouah ! S'extasie le brun. C'est ça qui m'a défoncé tout à l'heure ? Et ben, je suis vraiment fort !

_ Daniel, arrête de bavarder et fait le ! S'énerva Yuki frustré

_ A vos ordres chef !

Sur ce, il lui fit une séance de fellation intensive. Yuki de son côté soupirait et gémissait à tout les deux secondes. Son cœur allait explosait dans sa poitrine et les kilovolts qu'il recevait se mutaient en ondes de choc. Il s'exprima entre deux gémissements :

_ Dan...Daniel, tu suces majestueusement bien !

Sentant Yuki au bord de la jouissance, Daniel se stoppa et serra très fort le début du sexe de son amant pour l'empêcher de jouir tout de suite. De la bave s'écoula le long de son menton mais il n'en tint pas compte et embrassa Yuki passionnément.

_ J'ai faillit m'étouffer tu sais ! Rigola t-il en se détachant du cou de son amant.

_ C'est toi qui l'as voulu mon cœur ! Fit Yuki essoufflé par le baiser et par ce qu'il avait subit. Maintenant, est ce que je peux te toucher ?

_ Non, dit Daniel en faisant la moue. On passe aux choses sérieuses !

L'adolescent se mit chaise en l'air et commença à introduire le membre de Yuki dans son anus. Ses mains se crispèrent sur l'épaule du blond et il fit une grimace de douleur en sentant le sexe pénétrer dans son entier.

_ Daniel, ça va ? Demanda Yuki anxieux en voyant son visage rouge et sa respiration s'arrêter.

Daniel fit oui de la tête et ordonna :

_ Caresse moi Yuki !

_ J'ai gagné le pari alors ? Plaisanta ce dernier

_ On est à égalité, fronça le brun. S'il te plait Yuki, j'ai mal

!  
Chose dit chose faite ! Et ils refirent l'amour plus longuement.

A suivre...


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapitre 17 :**

Il était 19h du soir quand les deux amants sortirent de la chambre. Yuki portait Daniel dans ses bras, puisque celui-ci souffrait d'un terrible mal de bassin. Ils se dirigèrent vers la cuisine sous les directives de son petit ami. Yuki s'étonna de trouver un sofa jaune dans ladite cuisine. Ces riches avaient de drôles de gouts, pensa t-il. Jaune, c'est vraiment ridicule !

Devinant ses pensées, Daniel rigola doucement.

_ Moi aussi je trouve que la couleur est pitoyable !

_ Tu ne me le fais pas dire !

_ Tu peux me poser dessus.

_ C'est bizarre, je n'arrive pas à te lâcher ! Fit Yuki pas du tout sérieux

_ Bah, je descends de moi-même alors ! Sourit le porté en essayant de se mettre debout, mais le plus grand le maintenait fermement

Yuki s'installa sur le canapé tenant toujours son fardeau sur ses cuisses. Il l'embrassa et Daniel y répondit machinalement.

_ Ca te dis une partie de jambe en l'air sur ce magnifique canapé jaune ! Pouffa le blond

_ Pourquoi pas ! Acquiesça l'adolescent très consentant

_ Non, je plaisantais !...Quoi que j'en ai très envie ! Mais bon, les autres vont nous entendre et vont venir voir ce qu'on fait et imagine leurs têtes en nous voyant faire l'amour ici !

_ Je m'en fou ! Répliqua Daniel en l'embrassant de plus belle. J'ai déjà trop envie de toi !

_ Sois un peu raisonnable Daniel, on vient de le faire cinq fois ! Gronda Yuki gentiment

_ Tu n'as plus envie de moi ? Bouda t-il en enfouissant ses mains sous son chemisier.

_ Daniel, ne recommence pas avec ça !

_ Moi je suis déjà tout excité, chuchota Daniel en l'attirant sur le canapé et en déboutonnant son vêtement. En plus, tu es très sexy avec tes cheveux mouillés…je veux aussi me mouiller !

Cette déclaration eue pour effet d'embraser l'adulte.

_ C'est à tes risques et périls, céda Yuki en lui roulant une pelle

Une voix les fit sursauter :

_ Daniel ?

A suivre...


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapitre 18 :**

_ Tes parents m'ont foutu la trouille ! Soupira Yuki au volant de sa voiture

_ Ils ne sont pas si terrifiants que ça tu sais ! Ricana le brun sur le siège passager en regardant par la vitre le paysage noir à l'extérieur

_ Tu parles ! Quand ils m'ont demandé ce que je faisais chez eux avec leur fils sur le canapé de la cuisine, j'ai cru qu'ils allaient appeler la police !

_ C'est vrai ! Mon père a cru que tu étais un violeur entré par effraction dans la maison.

_ Heureusement que tu leur as expliqué le pourquoi de la chose, souffla le blond, autrement je serais en tôle en ce moment

Daniel se contenta de sourire.

_ Mais pourquoi tu leur as révélé qu'on couchait ensemble ? Interrogea Yuki perplexe

_ C'est le cas non ? Fit-il en caressant sa cuisse

_ Mais je veux savoir quand même la raison ! Dit le blond en frissonnant sous la caresse

_ Arrête la voiture et je vais te dire pourquoi !

_ D'accord !

Yuki gara la voiture sur le bas côté de la route et se tourna vers Daniel. Ce dernier se précipita pour s'asseoir sur ses cuisses et l'embrassa impétueusement. Yuki resta un instant interdit et posa ses mains sur sa taille et répondit à son baiser.

_ Yuki ! J'ai très envie de toi là, maintenant ! Haleta Daniel

_ Ce n'est pas une réponse ça ! Sourit son petit ami

L'adolescent le plaqua au siège conducteur et l'embrassa sur la nuque tout en dégrafant sa chemise.

_ A défaut de canapé jaune, je me contente de la voiture, fit-il en ouvrant la ceinture du jeans de son amant

_ Si j'avais su que mon petit ange était un accro au sexe…haa…

Mais il ne finit pas sa phrase car Daniel commençait à le masturbait. Il jeta sa tête en arrière et soupira :

_ Qu'est ce que…haa… tu fais Daniel ?

Daniel eu un sourire sadique :

_ Je donne du plaisir à mon homme !

_ C'est pas le moment ! Se frustra Yuki en enlevant les mains baladeuses de son pénis.

Daniel se leva furieux et sortit de la voiture. Il marcha dans le pré à la lumière des étoiles. Il était en colère, pas contre son amant mais contre lui-même. Pourquoi dès qu'il regardait Yuki, la seule pensée qu'il lui venait était de le sauter dessus ?

_ Satanés hormones ! Grogna t-il

Yuki le regarda marcher comme un canard à la lumière de la pleine lune et rigola. Ce gosse était sûrement un gamin appart ! Dans un temps, il brûlait de désir à tout faire craquer et après deux secondes, il s'enfuyait bouder dans son coin. Il courra néanmoins le rattraper et le souleva comme une princesse.

Daniel se débattit fortement et ils tombèrent dans l'herbe sous les rires amusés de Yuki et les grognements mécontents du brun.

_ Je te déteste, rouspéta Daniel

_ Moi je t'aime comme un fou, sourit-il en l'embrassant

Yuki s'écarta du brun et le dévisagea dans la pénombre. Ses yeux scintillaient de mille feux éclairés par la lune. Il ressemblait réellement à un ange à cet instant. L'adulte passa une main dans ses cheveux noirs et l'autre sur ses lèvres. Il se pencha et saisit violemment ses lèvres.

_ Oublies ce que j'ai dit tout à l'heure ! Fit-il en retirant les vêtements de Daniel. C'est le moment ou jamais !

Et il l'embrassa davantage.

A suivre...


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapitre 19 :**

_ Daniel !

_ Hum ! Couina l'appelé en se blottissant plus dans les bras de son amant

_ Est-ce que tu es toujours homophobe ? Sourit le blond en contemplant le ciel bleu nuit pointillé d'étoiles.

_ Non, murmura celui-ci, je suis devenu homosexuel, comme tu l'as dit

Daniel déposa plusieurs baisers légers sur sa poitrine nue et mit son pied gauche sur sa hanche.

_ Totalement accro à toi !

_ Ce ne serait pas plutôt de mon corps que tu es accro ? Pouffa Yuki

Daniel se mit en position assise imiter de son amant et le regarda droit dans les yeux avec une mine très sérieuse. Le vent qui soufflait faisait frissonnait leurs corps nus. Quelques secondes passèrent avant que Daniel ne parle :

_ Yuki…

_ Oui mon chéri !

_ Jure moi que tu n'appartiendras à personne d'autre que moi !

Yuki déposa un doux baiser sur sa bouche.

_ Je le jure !

Daniel se pelotonna très fort contre lui et Yuki caressa son dos et l'embrassa sur le front :

_ Tu seras l'unique homme de ma vie Daniel Fuji !

Fin.

« This mask hided me from

My reality love for you

Never lost I am now

Coz' you're by my side forever. »

3 September 2012.

Fin...


End file.
